AMISTAD Y MALENTENDIDOS
by Pinkylovers
Summary: AUSTIN Y ALLY ERAN TOTALES DESCONOCIDOS HASTA QUE AMBOS QUEDAN ENCERRADOS EN EL ÁTICO DE MARINO HIGH. AUSTIN Y ALLY SE VUELVEN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS. AUSTIN Y ALLY LUEGO SE GUSTAN PERO ¿QUE PASA CUANDO ALLY OYE A AUSTIN DECIR ALGO QUE EL NUNCA DESEA DECIR? ¿QUE PASA CUANDO ELLA DEJA DE SER LA CHICA DULCE DE LA CUAL AUSTIN SE ENAMORO? SERA EL AMOR CAPAZ DE VENCER LOS MALENTENDIDOS?
1. ENCERADOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 1: ENCERADOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Paseaba por los pasillos pensando en la letra de mi nueva canción

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

Hasta ahora solo llevaba eso, era difícil escribir una canción acerca de superar tu miedo y que todos querían conocerte cuando eres un nerd anti social que casi nadie conoce a excepción de mi única amiga Trish que también es mi mejor amiga. Ella es algo dura pero se que le puedo contar cualquier cosa sin preocuparme porque me vaya a traicionar. Despues de todo solo soy Ally Dawson hija de Lester Dawson, mas conocido como "El tacaño de la plaza" y dueño de sonic boom, no me sorprende que nadie quiera ser mi amigo a excepción de Trish claro.

"ALLY!" oi que alguien grito mi nombre.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mi mejor amiga Trish correr hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa Trish?" dije sonriéndole.

"Ya me entere, FELICIDADES!" dijo Trish saltando de arriba a abajo.

"Ok Trish cálmate que no te estoy entendiendo" dije viéndola confundida.

"Pues que estaba paseando por los pasillos y vi al chico lindo –Matt- delante de la cartelera y me le acerque a coque—perdón quise decir a hablar con el" Trish se rio nerviosamente agitando su negra cabellera rizada" bueno pues cuando estaba hablando con el voltee a ver la cartelera cuando me llamo la atención una pancarta con el nombre de los estudiantes que aplicaron al show de talentos cuando vi tu nombre ahí y solo dije "No puede ser" y Sali corriendo a buscarte para felicitarte" termino Trish saltando feliz.

Eso solo confundió mas a Ally se le quedo viendo y en eso la sonrisa de trish se cayo.

"Ally no lo sabias?"

Me rei y la vi estilo –No, explícate- y trish me miro de nuevo alzando una ceja.

"Ally eres una de las que califico para el show de talento" dijo trish lentamente

Abri mis ojos como platos debido a la impresión y grite

"¿¡Qué?!"

Todo el mundo el pasillo me miro y yo solo que sonroje y desvie la vista hasta que dejaron de verme y me acerque mas a trish.

"Como puede ser si no di la prueba" susurre.

"Amiga no lo se como lo lograste, yo crei que te habías animado a darla pero ya no hay nada mas que hacer salvo-"

"no trish no lo digas" dije interrumpiéndola.

Ella solo suspiro y me miro.

"Ally tienes que cantar en el show de talento" termino trish.

Jadee y la vi asustada.

"Trish sabes que tengo pánico escénico" le dije con pánico.

"Ally todo va a estar bien" dijo trish.

"No, no, no, no va estar bien voy a hacer el ridículo en el escenario y ya no podre pasar desapercibida en la escuela y todos me van a decir cosas horribles" dije entrando en pánico.

"Tranquila All-"empezó a decir trish pero entre en pánico y sali corriendo al único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila. El Atico. Siempre voy ahí cuando estoy triste o enojada o cuando entro en pánico y necesito estar sola. Y hoy necesito pensar en que voy a hacer e intentar calmarme para no enloquecer.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Espere a mi mejor amigo Dez detrás de los arbustos del jardín del colegio. Ibamos a hacer una broma a la Sr. Fleter, ella era nuestra maestra de historia. Dez y yo la odiábamos por lo que planeamos lanzarle un globo de agua antes de su clase. Dez fue a conseguir globos a la tienda ya que dijo que se le habían acabo de su mochila. Dez puede ser raro a veces pero sé que puedo ser yo mismo con él, el es el único que me apoya con mi sueño de ser una super estrella. Mis papás solo me vieron pensando que seria un pequeño capricho como el que tuvo a los 8 años de dejarme crecer el pelo para usarlo como el tio extraño de la familia Adams que estaba cubierto de pelo. Pero yo les dije que no era un capricho que ese era mi mas grande sueño, lo malo es que no puedo escribir canciones y esa fue una de las cosas que mis padres usaron en mi contra para no dejarme seguir mi sueño, todavía recuerdo claramente la cara que pusieron cuando les dije que quería ser músico.

_Flashback_

_"Mamá Papá, quiero ser músico" dije viéndolos fijamente sus expresiones pasaban de la indiferencia a un total asombro" mi vida es la música y quiero dedicarme solo a eso"_

_"Austin Mónica Moon las oportunidades de tener éxito en la música son de una en un millón" dijo mi padre Mike Moon, mas conocido como el dueño del imperio de colchones Moon._

_"Que quieres decirme? ¿crees que mi sueño es una locura?" pregunte molesto._

_"Austin, no le hables asi a tu padre" dijo mi madre Mimi Moon de modo autoritario" la música te puede gustar mucho pero es solo un pasatiempo"_

Y así termino nuestra platica, nunca me sentí tan triste como ese día pero cuando se lo conté a mi mejor amigo Dez solo me dijo _Si tus papás no te apoyan triunfa por tu propia cuenta… hey no has visto a mi tortuga_. Si Dez es raro, es infantil y loco pero yo a veces también soy infantil y loco por eso nos llevamos bien.

"Austin" dijo Dez en voz baja sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Hombre conseguiste los globos" le pregunte a mi amigo pecoso.

"SI!" dijo entusiasmado.

"Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar que la Sr…. Oh ahí viene" dije obsevando como la maestra les gritaba a unos chicos para que entraran a clases.

" Bien Dez … 1, 2, …."dije tomando uno de los globos" 3!" dije en voz mas alta saliendo de los arbustos y tirándole el globo con agua a la maestra.

Cuando vimos a la maestra empapada de agua nos empezamos a reir pero en eso ella miro atravez de sus lentes mojados nos dio una mirada de ira.

"Ops, corre" le grite a Dez.

Salimos corriendo a direcciones diferentes para confundir a la maestra y solo alcance a oír un _Vengan acá jovencitos_. Corri hacia el ático del colegio con la esperanza de que no castigaran a Dez por mi culpa, pero cuando llegue escuche un llanto. Parecia una chica. Cuando abri la puerta del ático vi a una chica morena delgada con grandes ojos marrones llorando mientras sujetaba un cuaderno marron contra su pecho, sentada en el suelo con las piernas rectas ya que llevaba falda. Me sentí mal por la chica asi que me le acerque un poco y la vi desde arriba.

"Mmm disculpa estas bien?"pregunte en voz baja para no asustarla.

Ella se quedo rigida y me vio desde su posición algo asustada.

"Tranquila no te hare nada" dije tratando de tranquilisarla.

Me sente a su lado y vi como se encogía ante mi cercanía, a pesar de que su pelo estaba algo desordenado y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, se vei… linda.

"Porque lloras?" pregunte viéndola a los ojos mas sin embargo aparto su mirada.

"Peleaste con el novio" pregunte curiosamente.

Ella sonrio con la vista baja y negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo novio" dijo en una voz baja pero dulce.

"Ah entonces que? Tienes cólicos?" pregunte en broma.

Ella se sonrojo y se rio viéndome a los ojos.

"No" dijo sonriendo.

"Ja, ves al menos te hice reir" dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y desvio su mirada.

"Entonces que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"dije amablemente.

"Por una tontería" murmuro la chica.

"Por una tontería no lloran las chicas lindas" dije sonriéndole cuando vi que ella se sonrojo y me devolvió una sonrisa timida.

Decidi no presionarla ya que ella no quería contarle sus cosas privadas a un extraño.

"Austin Moon pero solo dime Austin" dije extentiendo mi mano a modo de presentación.

"Allison Dawson pero dime Ally" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Cuando nuestras manos se toparon sentí algo de crispas pero puede ser porque estábamos muy cerca y eso las pudo haber provocado.

"Deberiamos salir Ally" dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ella asintió y me sonrio. Caminamos hasta la puerta pero cuando la intente abrir estaba atascada.

"Oh, Ally que hacemos se atasco la puerta"

"Tranquilo, el señor de la limpieza viene a dormir su siesta en diez minutos" dijo ally viendo su reloj.

"Y como sabes eso" le pregunte confundido.

"A veces vengo aquí cuando me siento triste o quiero estar sola" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Respire hondo y le sonreí.

"Es sorprende lo tranquila que estas" dije sonriéndole.

Ally me devolvió la sonrisa y me indico que me sentara. Me senté junto a ella y note que ella se aferraba a ese cuaderno marrón que tenía una letra A rosada bordada al frente. Me incline hacia ella viendo su cuaderno pero cuando extendí mi mano para tocarlo sentí que Ally me golpeo la mano y aparto el cuaderno. Alce mi vista y vi en ella una mirada seria.

"No toques mi cuaderno" dijo con severidad.

Trague saliva y levante mis manos en señal de rendición.

"Lo siento, es que soy muy protectora con mi cuaderno" dijo suavizando su expresión.

Me rei y le sonreí.

"Esta bien Ally, yo fui el entrometido" dije aun riendo "aunque si me asustaste un poco"

Ella me empujo un poco en el hombro y sonrió.

"El conserje no tardara en venir pero de que quieres hablar antes de que llegue" me pregunto ally.

"Mmmm, hablemos de porque casi me matas hace un rato" le dije riendo.

Me vio tímidamente y bajo la vista.

"Lo siento Austin, y-yo" dije nerviosamente Ally.

Me empecé a reír y puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Eso no importa ya" dije en voz baja apoyando mi cabeza sobre la cabeza de Ally.

Sentí que Ally se sonrojaba así que me reí y decidí hacer algo que suelo hacer cuando quiero acercarme a una chica y que a la vez me vea gracioso. Me incline hacia Ally y la deje sentir mi respiración caliente en su frágil cuello.

"A-Aus-Austin" dijo Ally encogiéndose.

"Alguien esta nerviosa" susurre contra su oído.

La oi tragar y me dieron ganas de reir como nunca pero me contuve por respeto a la chica.

"Austin" dijo en voz baja mientras le besaba el cuello.

Me aparte y la libere de mi abrazo y me empece a reir.

"Tranquila Ally, solo bromeaba" dije riendo.

"No me parece gracioso" dijo con desaprobación.

Me incline un poco hacia ella y entrecerré mis ojos.

"Pues yo digo que si, eres graciosa cuando estas nerviosa" dije tranquilamente.

Ally se echo para atrás alejándose de mi y desvio la vista.

"No me puse nerviosa" murmuro.

"Na, yo digo que si" dije en tono infantil.

"Que no" dijo ella imitando mi tono de voz.

"Que si" dije cruzándome de brazos.

"Que no" dijo Ally cruzándose de brazos.

"Que si"

"No" dijo Ally poniéndose de pie.

"Si" dije levantándome.

Como era mas alto que Ally tenia que verme desde abajo, asi que aproveche la ventaja para estirar el cuello haciendo acopio de superioridad.

"Que No" dijo Ally dando un paso hacia mi.

"Que si" dije dando un paso hacia ella.

Estabamos justo frente al otro un paso mas y nuestros cuerpos estarían pegados.

"Que no" dijo poniéndose de puntitas para quedar casi a mi altura.

"Que si" dije inclinándome hacia ella hasta quedar nuestros rostros a unos pocos centimentros.

"A-a-a que no" dijo Ally nerviosamente.

Me reí entre dientes y sonreí de forma picara.

"Alguien se esta poniendo nerviosa" pregunte de forma coqueta.

"Amm d-dije que n-no" dijo Ally nerviosa.

"Creo que me mientes, será que te pone nerviosa mi cercanía" dije aun de forma coqueta y mientras me inclinaba un poco mas hasta estar a milímetros del rostro de Ally.

"Claro que no" dijo en voz aguda.

"Mmm, estonces no te importa que haga esto" dije sujetándola por cintura.

"No" dijo Ally nerviosamente.

"Enserio" dije colocando mi frente contra la de Ally.

Ella asintió rápidamente, baje una de mis manos a la parte mas baja de su espalda y acerque mas a Ally mientras con la otra acaricie el rostro de Ally.

"Segura" pregunte en voz baja.

"Austin si es otra de tus bromas-"empezó a decir Ally pero la corte colocando mis labios sobre los de ella. Wow conozco a la chica hace unos minutos y ya la estoy besando, aunque solo lo hacia de broma los labios de Ally eran muy suaves y calidos. Senti una gran corriente eléctrica correr por nuestros labios. Ally puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello profundizando el beso y envolví mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura besándola dulcemente. Despues de unos minutos nos separamos y cuando abri los ojos Ally me vio totalmente sonrojada. Se alejo y cogió rápidamente su cuaderno y empezó ha escribir furiosamente en su cuaderno tomando asiento en el piso.

" Hey sigo aquí" dije tomando asiento junto a ella.

Cerro su cuaderno y me sonrio en señal de disculpa.

"Perdon es que… has sido mi primer beso" dijo tímidamente.

"Oh, lo siento no sabia que ese era tu primer beso"

"Tranquilo me gusto mucho mi primer beso" dijo tranquilamente.

"Uf que bien" dije con alivio pero luego recordé que ella dijo que le gusto mucho su primer beso, ozea que a ella le había gustado besarme" A si que soy buen besador" pregunte sonriendo.

"Oh, Callate Austin" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"okay okay" dije levantando las manos en señal de rendicion

Ella sonrio tímidamente y me tomo la mano.

"Esto puede quedar entre nosotros" pregunto en voz baja.

"Claro Ally" respondi dándole un abrazo. Ella me lo devolvió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Gracias Austin" dijo Ally desasiendo el abrazo.

"Por nada" dije sonriendo luego extendi mi mano" Amigos?"

"Amigos" dijo Ally tomando mi mano.


	2. CAPITULO 2: UN BESO Y UN AMIGO

**CAPITULO 2: UN BESO Y UN AMIGO**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

No puede ser que voy ha hacer. Quien me pudo hacer esto? Se que nadie me conoce ni le agrado pero porque me harian algo asi. Esto no puede estar pasando-

"Mmm disculpa estas bien?"oi a alguien preguntar en voz baja.

Me quede rigida _Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí viendome _levante la vista y lo vi algo asustada.

"Tranquila no te hare nada" dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

Se sento a mi lado y me encongi ante su cercanía. Parecia un chico dulce pero por la forma en que se vei debía ser un popular.

"Porque lloras?" pregunto viéndome a los ojos mas sin embargo aparte mi mirada.

"Peleaste con el novio" pregunto curiosamente.

Sonri con la vista baja y negue con la cabeza.

"No tengo novio" dije en voz baja.

"Ah entonces que? Tienes cólicos?" pregunto en broma.

Me sonroje y me reí viéndolo a los ojos.

"No" dije sonriendo.

"Ja, ves al menos te hice reir" dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolvi la sonrisa y desvie mi mirada.

"Entonces que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"dijo amablemente.

"Por una tontería" murmure. Este chico era muy dulce pero apenas y lo conocía ni siquiera sabia su nombre, además si le contaba lo mas seguro es que no me entendiera.

"Por una tontería no lloran las chicas lindas" dijo sonriéndome, me sonroje y le devolvi una sonrisa timida.

Si alguien era lindo era el con su hermoso cabello rubio y ojos chocolate…. _No Ally no seas asi el debe ser un popular._

"Austin Moon pero solo dime Austin" dijo extentiendo su mano a modo de presentación.

"Allison Dawson pero dime Ally" dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

Senti ligeras chispas cuando nuestras manos se tocaron pero decidi ignorarlo.

"Deberiamos salir Ally" dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Asenti y le sonreí. Caminamos hasta la puerta pero cuando la intento abrir estaba atascada.

"Oh, Ally que hacemos se atasco la puerta"

"Tranquilo, el señor de la limpieza viene a dormir su siesta en diez minutos" dije viendo mi reloj.

"Y como sabes eso" me pregunto confundido.

"A veces vengo aquí cuando me siento triste o quiero estar sola" dije encogiéndose de hombros.

Respiro hondo y me sonrío.

"Es sorprende lo tranquila que estas" dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le indique que se sentara. Se sentó junto a mi y aferraba mi cuaderno. Vi que Austin se inclino hacia mi viendo mi cuaderno pero cuando extendió la mano para tocarlo golpee la mano de el y aparte mi cuaderno. Alce la vista y lo vi con una mirada seria.

"No toques mi cuaderno" dije con severidad.

Trago saliva y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

"Lo siento, es que soy muy protectora con mi cuaderno" dije suavizando mi expresión.

Se rio y me sonrió.

"Esta bien Ally, yo fui el entrometido" dijo aun riendo "aunque si me asustaste un poco"

Le empuje un poco en el hombro y sonreí.

"El conserje no tardara en venir pero de que quieres hablar antes de que llegue" le pregunte

"Mmmm, hablemos de porque casi me matas hace un rato" dijo riendo.

Lo vi tímidamente y baje la vista.

"Lo siento Austin, y-yo" dije nerviosamente.

Se empezó a reir y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Eso no importa ya" dijo en voz baja apoyando su cabeza sobre la mia.

Me sonroje debido a que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico antes, además Austin era super lindo. Austin se inclino a mi haciéndome sentir en el cuello su respiración.

"A-Aus-Austin" dije encogiéndome.

"Alguien esta nerviosa" susurro contra mi oído.

Trague saliva y casi me sonrojo otra vez.

"Austin" dije en voz baja mientras sentí como me besaba el cuello.

Se aparto y me libero de su abrazo mientras reía.

"Tranquila Ally, solo bromeaba" dijo riendo.

"No me parece gracioso" dije con desaprobación.

Se inclino hacia mi y entrecerró los ojos.

"Pues yo digo que si, eres graciosa cuando estas nerviosa" dijo tranquilamente.

Me eche para atrás algo nerviosa por su cercanía y desvié la vista.

"No me puse nerviosa" murmure.

"Na, yo digo que si" dijo en tono infantil.

"Que no" dije imitando su tono de voz anterior.

"Que si" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Que no" dije cruzándome de brazos.

"Que si"

"No" dije poniéndome de pie.

"Si" dijo levantándose.

Wow Austin era tan alto que le llegaba a la boca y eso lo aprovecho para estirar el cuello y hacer un gesto de superioridad.

"Que No" dije dando un paso hacia Austin.

"Que si" dijo dando un paso hacia mi.

Estabamos tan cerca que casi nos tocábamos.

"Que no" dije poniéndome de puntitas para quedar casi a su altura.

"Que si" dijo inclinándose hacia mi hasta quedar nuestros rostros a unos pocos centímetros.

"A-a-a que no" dije nerviosamente por su cercanía.

Se rio y me sonrió de forma picara.

"Alguien se esta poniendo nerviosa" pregunto de forma coqueta.

"Amm d-dije que n-no" dije nerviosa parpadeando varias veces.

"Creo que me mientes, será que te pone nerviosa mi cercanía" dijo aun de forma coqueta y mientras se inclinaba un poco mas hasta estar a milímetros de mi rostro

"Claro que no" dije en voz aguda. _Rayos!_ Siempre me pasa eso cuando estoy nerviosa o tartamudeo o hablo en voz aguda.

"Mmm, estonces no te importa que haga esto" dijo sujetándome por la cintura.

"No" dije nerviosamente.

"Enserio" dijo colocando su frente contra la mia.

Asenti rapidamente, bajo una de sus manos a la parte mas baja de mi espalda y me acerco mas mientras con la otra acaricio mi rostro.

"Segura" pregunto en voz baja.

"Austin si es otra de tus bromas-"empece a decir pero me corto la sensación de unos labios contra los mios. Senti una gran corriente eléctrica correr por nuestros labios, pero eso no es lo mas impactante si no el hecho que este es mi primer beso, Austin me esta dando mi primer beso. Envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso mientras que Austin envuelve los suyos alrededor de mi pequeña cintura mientras que me besaba dulcemente. Despues de unos minutos nos separamos pero cuando abri los ojos me di cuenta que me había besado con este chico que acabo de conocer y me sonroje profundamente. Me aleje y cogí rápidamente mi cuaderno y empece ha escribir furiosamente en mi cuaderno tomando asiento en el piso.

" Hey sigo aquí" dijo Austin tomando asiento junto a mi.

Cerre mi cuaderno y le sonreí en señal de disculpa.

"Perdon es que… "no sabia si decirle pero igual lo hice"has sido mi primer beso" dije tímidamente.

"Oh, lo siento no sabia que ese era tu primer beso"

"Tranquilo me gusto mucho mi primer beso" dije tranquilamente.

"Uf que bien" dijo con alivio pero luego su mirada se volvió picara" A si que soy buen besador" pregunto sonriendo.

_Increible!_

"Oh, Callate Austin" dije poniéndome de pie.

"okay okay" dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendicion

Sonreí tímidamente y tome una de sus manos.

"Esto puede quedar entre nosotros" pregunte en voz baja. Lo ultimo que quería es que esto se hiciera publico.

"Claro Ally" respondió dándome un abrazo que correspondí de inmediato. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Austin me abrazaba por la cintura.

"Gracias Austin" dije desasiendo el abrazo.

"Por nada" dijo sonriendo luego extendió su mano hacia mi" Amigos?"

"Amigos" dije tomando su mano.

Austin me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Emm, bueno amigos" dije soltando su mano.

"Claro amigos" dijo Austin inclinándose hacia mi.

Rodee los ojos y sonreí.

"Que haces Austin" pregunte riendo.

"Pense que te gustaría recibir tu segundo beso" dijo inocentemente mientras se inclinaba mas a mi.

"No gracias" dije mientras lo empujaba por el pecho y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta Austin me tomo por la cintura y me dio vuelta.

"Mmm pues yo digo que si" dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

"Austin suéltame" dije en voz baja.

Antes de poder liberarme de su agarre puso sus labios contra los mios y me beso dulcemente. Le devolví el beso pero no pude mover mis brazos ya que el me sujetaba fuertemente. En ese instante los dos nos alejamos cuando oímos a alguien carraspear su garganta.

"Disculpa Allison solo vine para mi siesta" dijo el conserje.

Austin me solto los brazos y me tomo la mano.

"No importa ya nos íbamos" dijo Austin mientras me jalaba fuera del atico.

Una vez fuera, mientras bajábamos las gradas Austin me solto.

"Ally perdón solo bromeaba" dijo sonrojándose.

"Esta bien Austin" dije sonriendo.

Llegamos a los pasillos pero seguramente todos estaban en clase ya que estaba vacio.

"De verdad lo siento Ally, yo no suelo hacer eso con las chicas pero te tenia tan cerca que creo que fueron mis hormonas las que actuaron por mi" dijo Austin disculpándose como por enésima vez.

"Basta Austin no importa" dije caminando a mi casillero.

Abri mis casillero y saque mis cuadernos y libros para la siguiente clase.

"Eres aplicada verdad" dijo Austin cuando me voltee a el.

"Amm si algo asi" dije bajando la vista.

"Eso esta bien, mis papás siempre me regañan y castigan por mis calificaciones" dijo sonriéndome.

"Gracias Austin, pero no importa lo que digas ser nerd no llegara a ser cool" dije sonriendo.

"No, si es cool" dijo sonriéndome.

Empece a caminar a mi clase pero Austin me sujeto de la cintura haciéndome retroceder.

"A donde vas" pregunto acercándose a mi rostro.

"a clase" dije soltándome de su agarre y apartándome un poco.

"Te acompaño?" pregunto sonriéndome.

"Ammm… "dije nerviosa ya que Austin me miraba intensamente.

"Tierra a Ally, me dejas acompañarte a tu clase" pregunto dando un paso hacia mi.

"B-Bueno depende de que clase te toca ahora" dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Historia" dijo dando un paso hacia mi.

"Oh, lo siento Austin a mi toca Ingles" dije con gesto inocente.

"Que lastima" dijo algo triste acariciando mi mejilla.

"Austin" dije en voz normal tomando su mano para apartarla de mi cara.

"Que?" pregunto con gesto falso de inocencia.

"Basta, dile a tus hormonas que se tranquilicen" dije en tono de broma para no sonar pesada. Lo que de verdad quería decir era _Basta Austin me pones nerviosa._

Se rio entre dientes y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Tienes razón, torpes hormonas adolescentes" dijo riendo.

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg_

Uff, siguiente clase.

"Bueno te veo a la hora del almuerzo, Amiga" dijo Austin caminando hacia su próxima clase.

"Amm okay" dije asintiendo.

Empece a dar la vuelta para mi clase cuando sentí un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me voltee para encontrar el rostro de Austin a escasos centimentros de mi rostro.

"Adios Ally" dijo en un susurro para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Puedes culpar a mis hormonas" dijo Austin besando mi oreja antes de irse.

Me quede en shock. Primero este chico viene y me da mi primer beso, luego me da el segundo después de decirle que el era mi primer beso y luego se despidió de mi y me beso. Corri rápidamente a mi clase de ingles y al llegar empece a escribir en mi cuaderno.

_Querido Cancionero_

_Estaba llorando en atico cuando llego un chico y me consolo y luego me beso. Se llama Austin Moon. Asutin se robo mi primer_

_Querido Cancionero_

_Lo siento es que Austin me dijo que aun estaba ahí y me tuve que separar de ti pero después de decirle a Austin que fue mi primer beso, me beso de nuevo diciendo que creía que debería recibir mi segundo beso también y claro me beso pero nos separamos por que llego el conserje y los dos pudimos salir. Luego el dijo que fueron las hormonas y que lo sentía, pero luego cada quien iba para su clase y nos despedimos pero solo me di la vuelta y Austin me abrazo por detrás y cuando lo voltee a ver me dijo "Adios Ally" me dio un pequeño beso y se fue. Mira con el después de besarnos por primera vez acordamos ser amigos antes que me diera el segundo beso. Austin me trato como si fuera su chica, pero lo peor es que me gusto. Me gustaron sus besos y la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura… No esto no puede ser, no me puede gustar el es mi amigo. Aunque sea de unos cuantos minutos pero es mi amigo. Le tengo que contar esto a Trish ella sabra que hacer._

Cerre mi cuaderno y preste atención a la clase que acababa de empezar.


	3. CAPITULO 3: CONFUCIONES Y CONFECIONES

**CAPITULO 3: CONFUCIONES Y CONFECIONES**

**Punto de vista de Austin**

_No puede ser!_ Pensé mientras caminaba a mi clase aun podía sentir los calidos labios de Ally contra los mios. _Rayos!_ espero que esto no afecta nuestra nueva amistad, hace una media hora que la conozco y talvez hace 20 minutos que somos amigos y ya bese a la chica como 3 veces. No se porque lo hice, pero solo se que tener a Ally allí tan cerca mio me dio la tentación de besarla en especial porque me entere que soy su primer beso y bueno, no se, tenia que besarla de nuevo reclamándola como mia. Que me pasa, ella y yo somos amigos y ella besara a otros chicos a partir de ahora y no debe importarme.

"Hey Aus-"empezó a decir Dez pero lo interrumpi mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros.

"Dez, código g" dije intentando no alzar la voz.

Abrio los ojos como platos y me aparto de la muchedumbre corriendo a una esquina vacia.

"Que paso 'Amigo'" dijo Dez haciendo resalto en la palabra amigo.

"Espera no quiero que nadie me oiga" dije caminando hacia mi casillero dirigiendo a Dez conmigo.

"Que pasa bro" dijo Dez con su actitud de psicólogo.

"Me bese con una chica" dije asegurándome que nadie nos oyera.

"¿Y?" pregunto Dez encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno que la acabo de conocer" dije en voz baja.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?, que de verdad me gusto el beso. Senti chispas y no es todo, la bese 3 veces" dije algo exasperado.

"espera me estas diciendo que besaste a una chica que acabas de conocer y que gusto tanto el beso que la besaste 3 veces" dijo Dez viéndome fijamente.

"Algo asi" dije pasándome la mano por la frente.

"Pues simple invitala a salir" dijo Dez poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Que no puedo Dez, lo que pasa es que somos 'solo amigos'" dije viendo a Dez.

"Espera, que yo sepa los amigos no se besan" dijo Dez confundido.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que después de tirarle los globos a la maestra Sali corriendo al atico pero cuando llegue había una chica ahí llorando. Entre y le hable, la hice reir y le pregunte por que lloraba pero no me quiso decir; estábamos por salir cuando se atasco la puerta me altere pero ella me dijo que el conserje llegaría en 10 minutos y saldríamos, como tenia un cuaderno al que se aferraba lo quise tocar pero ella me golpeo diciendo que no lo tocara. En fin, la empece a poner nerviosa para bromear pero luego discutimos por que ella dijo que no se había pusiesto nerviosa y yo le dije que si y después de eso la bese. Cuando nos separamos ella me dijo que fue su primer beso, le pedi perdón y le dije que fueramos amigos y ella acepto….

_Flashback_

_Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa._

_"Emm, bueno amigos" dijo soltando mi mano._

_"Claro amigos" dije inclinándome hacia ella._

_Rodo los ojos y sonrio._

_"Que haces Austin" pregunto riendo._

_"Pense que te gustaría recibir tu segundo beso" dije inocentemente mientras me inclinaba mas a Ally._

_"No gracias" dijo mientras me empujaba por el pecho y caminaba hacia la puerta._

_La sujete antes de que llegara lejos y le di la vuelta_

_"Mmm pues yo digo que si" dije mientras mis ojos brillaban._

_"Austin suéltame" dijo en voz baja._

_Puse mis labios contra los suyos y la bese dulcemente. Me devolvío el beso pero no la deje moverse por lo cual sujete fuertemente sus brazos._

…. Después de eso bajamos, ella recogió sus cosas para irse a su próxima clase y volvi a coquetearle. Nos despedimos pero cuando estaba por alejarme la abrace por detrás y la bese de nuevo y luego me aleje." Dije terminando mi relato.

"Wow, eso es… romantico" dijo Dez saltando de felicidad.

"Que bien Dez, pero ella se mostro indiferente cuando la bese" dije sintiéndome triste.

"No me dijiste que le gusto su primer beso" me dijo Dez.

"Si su primer beso, pero luego se mostro indiferente ante los otros besos" dije frustado.

"Te gusta?"Pregunto Dez.

"No se algo, pero no la conozco, por eso la voy a conocer primero. Espero que seamos buenos amigos" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Esta bien hermano, pero como se llama" dijo Dez.

"Ally Dawson"

**Punto de vista de Ally**

"Trish" dije acercándome a mi amiga latina.

"Oh por Dios Ally, donde estabas me tenias tan-"dijo Trish pero no la deje continuar.

"Trish bese a un chico" dije en un susurro.

Trish me vio en estado de shock y luego empezó a saltar de arriba abajo.

"Calmate Trish" dije ya que algunos chicos en el pasillo se nos quedaban viendo.

"Esta bien, pero dime ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Quiero detalles" dijo Trish en voz baja.

"Cuando Sali corriendo me fui al atico, estaba llorando pero un chico me encontró ahí" dije en voz baja" El trato de consolarme pero no le quise decir que pasaba obviamente por que no lo conocía, luego cuando intentamos salir se atasco la puerta y nos volvimos a sentar. El quiso tocar mi cuaderno pero no lo deje pero luego se volvió raro por que me empezó a coquetear…"

"Que!" grito Trish emocionada.

"Shh… cállate, quieres que termine o no"pregunte.

"Termina" dijo Trish ya mas calmada.

"Bueno me empezó a coquetear y…..

_Flashback_

_Se aparto y me libero de su abrazo mientras reía._

_"Tranquila Ally, solo bromeaba" dijo riendo._

_"No me parece gracioso" dije con desaprobación._

_Se inclino hacia mi y entrecerró los ojos._

_"Pues yo digo que si, eres graciosa cuando estas nerviosa" dijo tranquilamente._

_Me eche para atrás algo nerviosa por su cercanía y desvié la vista._

_"No me puse nerviosa" murmure._

_"Na, yo digo que si" dijo en tono infantil._

_"Que no" dije imitando su tono de voz anterior._

_"Que si" dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_"Que no" dije cruzándome de brazos._

_"Que si"_

_"No" dije poniéndome de pie._

_"Si" dijo levantándose._

_ "Que No" dije dando un paso hacia Austin._

_"Que si" dijo dando un paso hacia mi._

_Estabamos tan cerca que casi nos tocábamos._

_"Que no" dije poniéndome de puntitas para quedar casi a su altura._

_"Que si" dijo inclinándose hacia mi hasta quedar nuestros rostros a unos pocos centímetros._

_"A-a-a que no" dije nerviosamente por su cercanía._

_Se rio y me sonrió de forma picara. _

_"Alguien se esta poniendo nerviosa" pregunto de forma coqueta._

_"Amm d-dije que n-no" dije nerviosa parpadeando varias veces._

_"Creo que me mientes, será que te pone nerviosa mi cercanía" dijo aun de forma coqueta y mientras se inclinaba un poco mas hasta estar a milímetros de mi rostro_

_"Claro que no" dije en voz aguda. _

_"Mmm, estonces no te importa que haga esto" dijo sujetándome por la cintura._

_"No" dije nerviosamente._

_"Enserio" dijo colocando su frente contra la mia._

_Asenti rapidamente, bajo una de sus manos a la parte mas baja de mi espalda y me acerco mas mientras con la otra acaricio mi rostro._

_"Segura" pregunto en voz baja._

_"Austin si es otra de tus bromas-"empece a decir pero me corto la sensación de unos labios contra los mios.. Envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso mientras que Austin envuelve los suyos alrededor de mi pequeña cintura mientras que me besaba dulcemente. Despues de unos minutos nos separamos_

"…. Después de eso acordamos que ser amigos, pero después de acordarlo me volvió a besar pero llego el conserje y lo interrumpió y salimos. Después de eso se disculpo como mil beses diciendo que era culpa de sus hormonas adolescentes, pero luego nos despedimos para ir a clase y me abrazo por detrás y me beso"

"Aww, amiga eso tierno" dijo Trish sonriendo.

"No es tierno, es raro" dije empezando a caminar a mi casillero.

"Amiga, no dices que te beso 3 veces" dijo Trish en un susurro.

"Bueno si…"

"Lo mas seguro es que le gustas" dijo Trish sonriendo.

"Hay Trish, ni siquiera me conoce" dije rodando los ojos.

"Bueno tienes razón" dijo Trish reflexionando un poco.

"Si lo se"

"Bueno, pero como se llama" pregunto Trish.

"Austin Moon"


	4. RECONOCIMIENTOS Y EN ESTADO DE SHOCK

**CAPITULO 4: RECONOCIMIENTOS Y EN ESTADO DE SHOCK**

**Punto de vista de Austin **

Dez me sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando oyo _"Ally Dawson"_

"Que te pasa Dez?" pregunte confundido.

"Yo se quien es, es una preciosura" dijo sonriendo.

Senti que la ira se apoderaba de mi y le dedique a Dez una mirada de muerte.

"Que dijiste de MI ALLY "dije dando un paso a el.

"Wow tranquilo amigo" dijo Dez retrocediendo ante mi mirada "Solo digo que es bella, eso es todo"

Me calme un poco y relaje mi expresión.

"Perdon amigo y como la conoces" pregunte.

"Bueno…

_Flash back_

_"Bueno Alumnos vamos a escribir una canción acerca de los insectos" dijo sonriente la maestra connor._

_Me empece a comer mi manzana cuando sentí que alguien me la quito._

_"Esta prohibido comer en clase" dijo una voz dulce._

_"Hey mi manzana" dije haciendo un puchero._

_"Hey amiga hay que escribir la canción, deja al tonto de pecas comer su manzana" dijo otra niña con pelo profundamente negro._

_"Gracias, oye" dije al notar el insulto._

_Las se rieron y me devolvieron la manzana._

_20 minutos después_

_"Bueno canten sus canciones Alumnos"_

_"Yo primero" dije levantando la mano._

_"Bien Dez pasa" dijo sonriendo la maestra._

_Pase y empece con mi canción. _

**_Los gusanos me gustan_**

**_Saben bien_**

**_Y en un sanwich…. _**

**_Me los voy a comer _**

_"Gracias Dez eso fue interesante" dijo la maestra con un gesto como de asco._

_"Gracias Maestra" dije volviendo a mi lugar._

_"Bueno ahora…. Que tal tu Ally" dijo la maestra señalando a una niña._

_La misma niña que me quito la manzana paso y se sentó en el pequeño piano y empezó con su canción._

**_Una mariposa soy_**

**_Con mis alas vole _**

**_Muy pequeña y frágil soy_**

**_Hasta el cielo llegare_**

_cuando termino sonrió y toda la clase aplaudió incluyéndome._

_"Muy bien Ally Dawson" la felicito la maestra._

"…. No le hablaba mucho pero me pareció muy linda, ella era timida y su amiga me odiaba asi que no tuve la oportunidad de ser su amigo" dijo Dez terminando su historia.

"Ella canta, toca el piano y escribe canciones" dije emocionado.

"Bueno eso lo hacia de pequeña, ahora creo que ella tiene miedo escénico" dijo Dez a la ligera.

"Como?" pregunte confundido.

"Bueno desde los trece años ya no quiso cantar en publico, aunque me parece raro eso de su pánico escénico ya que vi en la papelera de anuncios que es una de las que va a cantar en el show de talentos" termino Dez.

"Bueno eso es raro" dije pensativamente. Bueno puede ser que ella se haya inscrito para superar su miedo escénico.

_Riiiiiinnnnngggg_

"Hora de clases" dije caminando con Dez.

Bueno al menos ahora se algo de Ally. Crei que ella era solo linda e inteligente, aparte de eso es talentosa en la música. Hay algo que no tenga Ally Dawson.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

"Dijiste Austin Moon" dijo Trish en shock" es decir, caliente Moon"

"Amm supongo" dije confundida.

Trish se quedo con la boca abierta viéndome fijamente en estado de shock.

"Basta Trish que sabes de Austin o caliente Moon"

"El entro en el colegio hace un año y fue el ganador del concurso de talentos el año pasado, era tan guapo y como canto una de rap con pop las chicas le pusieron 'Caliente Moon'" dijo Trish.

"Y como es que hasta ahora se de su existencia" pregunte.

"Por que eres timida, además el no es un popular es solo… cool" dijo Trish" además no seria un popular por que siempre esta con pecas y los populares creen que pecas es raro"

"Entonces, el podría ser el chico mas popular del colegio pero no es por que tendría que dejar a su amigo… eso es dulce" dije sonriendo.

"Te gusta Austin?" pregunto Trish.

"dije que es dulce no que me gusta" aclare a Trish.

"Okaaayy" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_Riiiinnnngggg_

"Vamos" le dije a Trish.

Quien diría que un chico como Austin podría ser tan leal a un amigo. Ahora se algo de Austin además que es guapo y un coqueto. Es una persona leal y dulce , además es talentoso. Que otras cosas esconderá Austin Moon.

**LO SIENTO, SE QUE ES CORTO PERO SI NO SE PIERDE EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA !**


	5. CAPITULO 5: ALMUERZO Y CHARLAS

**CAPITULO 5: ALMUERZO Y CHARLAS**

**Punto de vista de Ally **

_Riiiinnnnnggg_

Al fin hora de almuerzo!

Estaba tan hambrienta que seria capaz de comerme a un caballo. Me dirigí con Trish a la cafetería hablando sobre el proyecto de matematicas que íbamos a hacer juntas.

"Bueno puedes venir a mi casa a trabajar en el después de la escuela" dijo Trish acariciando su cabello.

"Mmm no se, tengo que trabajar en sonic boom después de la escuela"

"si quieres voy a sonic boom y te acompaño hasta que termine tu turno" dije Trish.

"Gracias Trish" dije sonriéndole.

"Por nada Ally"

Fuimos hasta la fila y compramos nuestra comida. Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa habitual con Trish y empezamos ha hablar del show de talentos, por su puesto le dije que no iba a ir y ella es mi mejor amiga asi que lo entendió.

"Hey Ally" oi a mis espaldas.

Me voltee y vi a Austin con su amiga caminando hacia nosotros. Austin se sentó a la par mia y su amigo junto a el.

"Amm, hola Austin" dije sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo dedicándome una sonrisa calida.

"Hola Ally" dijo el amigo de Austin.

"Hola, emm" dije intentando recordar su nombre.

"Dez, el de la canción de los gusanos" dijo Dez.

Les sonreí y asentí.

"Hola" dijo Trish.

"Oh si, ella es mi mejor amiga Trish." dije presentando a Trish.

"Un placer Trish" dijo Austin.

"Y que haces aquí" le pregunte a Austin.

"Dije que te veria en el almuerzo amiga" dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Ah si, cierto" dije sonriendo.

" y de que hablaban" pregunto Austin viéndome a Trish y a mi.

"hablábamos del show de talento" dijo Trish.

"a si oi que Ally iba a concursar" dijo Dez.

"quien te pregunto pecas" dijo Trish hacia Dez.

"quien dijo que hablaba contigo" dijo Dez.

Y ahí empezaron a discutir sobre cualquier cosa. Austin y yo los vimos y solo nos reimos de nuestros amigos.

"creo que será difícil que se lleven bien" Austin susurro en mi oído.

"si ya lo creo" dije riendo.

Austin me tomo la mano y me pidió que nos fueramos a un lugar mas privado.

"Estas seguro que no se mataran" pregunte en un susurro.

"creeme, Dez no se atrevería"

"no puedo decir lo mismo por Trish" dije riendo pero segui a Austin y fuimos fuera de la cafetería.

Austin me guio al patio y me sonrió.

"Ally, quería hablarte sobre lo de la mañana" dijo Austin nervioso.

" dime Austin"

"creo que… bueno espero que esto no nos afecte como amigos" dijo Austin al fin.

"tranquilo Austin no pasa nada" dije tranquilamente.

"Esto no nos afectara?"pregunto Austin.

"Claro que no" dije sonriendo.

"Que bien, prometo no volver a besarte" dijo Austin levantando su mano derecha.

"Mira Austin, me gusto el beso pero somos amigos y besarse con los amigos es raro"

"Si lo comprendo, por eso prometi no besarte de nuevo" dijo Austin hacia mi.

"No prometas eso, si algo tiene que pasar en el futuro pasara pero por ahora seamos solo amigos" dije a Austin.

El sonrió y asintió.

"Si algo pasa, que sea el destino" dijo sonriendo.

Asenti y camine hacia el y le di un rápido beso en los labios. El me miro sorprendido y se ruborizo.

"Que fue eso" pregunto.

"Tu me besaste de la nada antes de irte a clase y yo te bese de la nada mientras hablábamos" le explique" ahora estamos a mano."

Sonrió y asintió.

"Estamos a mano preciosa" dijo Austin.

Se me acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos. Le devolví el abrazo y cuando nos separamos sonreí.

"Amigos?"pregunte extendiendo la mano a Austin.

"Amigos? Mmm no" dijo Austin negando, dio un paso a mi y me abrazo" mejores amigos"

Le devolví el abrazo y cuando me separe le sonreí abiertamente.

"Mejores amigos" repetí sonriendo.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Estaba en la entrada de la cafetería y me dirigi con Dez a la fila después de comprar la comida vi a Ally con una chica latin de pelo negro, estaba nervioso ya que bueno YO LA BESE. Me sentia raro y no sabia como ir y acercarme a ella.

"Dez será que voy, ahí esta Ally" pregunte nervioso.

"Claro, tienes que ir por que si no creerá que la evitas" dijo Dez tranquilamente.

"Y como me acerco a ella" dije nervioso.

"No me dijiste que la verias en el almuerzo" me dijo Dez.

"Cierto, vamos" dije mientras contenía mis nervios y apareci con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Hey Ally" dije caminando hacia ella.

Ally me volteo a ver y se veía algo confundida. Me sente junto a Ally y Dez se sentó junto a mi ya que le tiene un cierto miedo a la amiga de Ally.

"Amm, hola Austin" dijo Ally sonriendo.

"Hola" dije dedicándole una sonrisa calida.

"Hola Ally" dijo Dez.

"Hola, emm" dijo Ally seguramente pensando como se llamaba mi amigo.

"Dez, el de la canción de los gusanos" dijo Dez.

Nos sonrió y asintió.

"Hola" dijo la amiga de Ally.

"Oh si, ella es mi mejor amiga Trish." dijo Ally presentando a su amiga.

"Un placer Trish" dije a Trish.

"Y que haces aquí" me pregunto Ally.

"Dije que te veria en el almuerzo amiga" dije guiñándole un ojo.

"Ah si, cierto" dijo sonriendo.

" y de que hablaban" pregunte viendo a las dos chicas.

"hablábamos del show de talento" dijo Trish.

"a si oi que Ally iba a concursar" dijo Dez.

"quien te pregunto pecas" dijo Trish hacia Dez.

"quien dijo que hablaba contigo" dijo Dez.

Dez y Trish empezaron a discutir y Ally y yo solo nos reimos de nuestros amigos.

"creo que será difícil que se lleven bien" susurre en su oído.

"si ya lo creo" dijo Ally riendo.

Tome su mano y la mire.

"Podemos ir a un lugar mas privado" pregunte a Ally.

"Estas seguro que no se mataran" pregunto en un susurro.

"creeme, Dez no se atrevería"

"no puedo decir lo mismo por Trish" dijo riendo pero igual me siguió al patio. Una vez ahí le sonreí.

"Ally, quería hablarte sobre lo de la mañana" dije nervioso.

" dime Austin" dijo Ally.

"creo que… bueno espero que esto no nos afecte como amigos"

"tranquilo Austin no pasa nada" dijo Ally tranquilamente.

"Esto no nos afectara?"pregunte de nuevo. En el fondo me dolio un poco que Ally le importaran tan poco esos besos, pero me esforcé para que no lo notara.

"Claro que no" dijo Ally sonriendo. Wow su sonrisa era tan linda.

"Que bien, prometo no volver a besarte" dije levantando mi mano derecha.

"Mira Austin, me gusto el beso pero somos amigos y besarse con los amigos es raro"

"Si lo comprendo, por eso prometi no besarte de nuevo" dije hacia Ally.

"No prometas eso, si algo tiene que pasar en el futuro pasara pero por ahora seamos solo amigos"

Le sonreí y asentí.

"Si algo pasa, que sea el destino" dije sonriendo.

Ally asintió y dio un paso hacia mi y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. La mire sorprendido y me ruborice.

"Que fue eso" pregunte.

"Tu me besaste de la nada antes de irte a clase y yo te bese de la nada mientras hablábamos" explico ally" ahora estamos a mano."

Sonreí y asentí.

"Estamos a mano preciosa" dije a Ally.

Me le acerque y abrace el pequeño cuerpo de Ally, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me sonrió cuando se aparto.

"Amigos?"pregunto extendiendo la mano y hacia mi.

"Amigos? Mmm no" dije negando, di un paso hacia Ally y la abrace" mejores amigos"

Me devolvió el abrazo y cuando se aparto me sonrió abiertamente.

"Mejores amigos" repitió sonriendo.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería. En el interior estaba sumamente feliz pero por el exterior estaba tranquilo. No solo estaban bien las cosas con Ally, sino que ahora h éramos mejores amigos. Esto será interesante.


	6. CAPITULO 6: SOCIOS Y OTRO BESO

**CAPITULO 6: SOCIOS Y OTRO BESO**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

A pasado un mes desde que soy amiga de Austin y la verdad desde que nos hicimos amigos hemos tenido muchas aventuras. Es mas, un día que me quede hasta tarde trabajando Austin se quedo conmigo y como fue a conseguir un par de cafés me puse a tocar piano en mi sala de ensayo.

_Flashback_

_Austin había salido a conseguir cafés para los dos así que aproveche a tocar un poco en el piano. Mis dedos se deslizaron por el piano y empecé a tocar la melodía de la canción que estaba escribiendo._

_They wanna know know know_

Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

_En eso oí aplausos detrás de mí. Me voltee y vi ahí a Austin parado junto a mí._

_"Aus-Austin cuanto llevas ahí parado" pregunte nerviosa._

_"No mucho" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego se sentó a mi lado en la banca del piano" me gusta la canción, pero si quieres que suene cool hazla rápida."_

_A continuación puso sus manos en el piano y toco la canción en una versión rápida._

_They wanna know know know_

Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

_ "Wow, tienes una voz linda Austin" dije viéndolo con los ojos abiertos._

_"Gracias Alls" dijo Austin sonriendo mientras me frotaba la espalda._

_"Pero tú no quedas atrás, señorita Dawson"dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_"A que te refieres" dije confundida._

_"Tienes una voz hermosa, porque no me habías dicho bonita" dijo Austin sonriendo._

_Me ruborice y me levante del banco. _

_"Ally, contéstame" dijo Austin parándose también._

_Camine a la mesa que había junto al piano y empecé a revisar los discos que estaban ahí con gesto indiferente._

_"No se presento la ocasión, solo eso" dije fingiendo indiferencia._

_En eso sentí los brazos de Austin en mis brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me dio la vuelta y quede justo frente a él._

_"Ally" dijo acariciando mis brazos._

_Suspire y lo vi a los ojos._

_"Bien, no te lo dije porque tengo pánico escénico. Muy pocas personas saben que mi pasión es la música" dije en voz baja._

_"Tranquila Alls, esto queda como secreto" dijo riendo._

La verdad que desde ese día dejo a Austin escucharme cantar, es mas hasta le ayude a escribir unas canciones y con Dez grabamos un video clip que fue todo un excito e internet. Aun recuerdo el día después que lo subimos y vimos que fue todo un hit.

_Flashback_

_"Austin tu video es todo un hit" dije viendo la computadora._

_El sonrió al ver la computadora._

_"Ally, mi video tiene 3000 visitas" dijo Austin saltando de emoción._

_"Felicidades" dije sonriendo._

_Levanto la vista a mí y me vio sonriendo, luego se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos y me dio vueltas._

_"¡Austin bájame!" dije riendo._

_Me dejo en el suelo y me abrazo fuerte, dejándome sin aire._

_"Gracias Ally, no podría a verlo hecho sin ti" susurro a mi oído._

_"D-De nada… no… pue-puedo respirar" dije sin aliento._

_Austin me soltó y se rio entre dientes, hasta que yo también me reí con el._

_"Bueno Austin, trabajemos en tu próximo éxito" dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo al piano._

A partir de ese momento Austin y yo aparte de ser mejores amigos nos volvimos socios musicales.

"Hey Alls" oí a mis espaldas.

Antes de poderme voltear sentí los brazos de Austin alrededor de mi cintura.

"Hey Austin" dije volteándome hacia el.

Me soltó y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y asi seguimos caminando.

"Sabes Alls, se me ocurrió una gran idea para una canción" dijo Austin mientras caminábamos.

"Y cual es?" pregunte viéndolo a los ojos.

"Oh pues" dijo quitando el brazo de mi hombro para buscar algo entre sus bolsos" aquí tienes"

Me paso un papel arrugado, lo extendí y lo empecé a leer.

_When you're playing with your hair _

_Like you just don't care _

_Easy to tell you're bluffing _

_please don't take this the wrong way _

_I love the thing you do _

_It's how you do the things you love _

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_not a love song_

"Wow Austin, es muy buena" dije levantando la vista a él.

"Solo muy buena?" pregunto Austin.

"Bien, es genial" dije sonriéndole.

"Gracias Alls" dijo sonriéndome.

"Creí que no escribías canciones, ¿cómo te inspiraste?" le dije caminando a mi casillero con Austin a mi lado.

"Mmm, digamos que se inspira en una chica especial que conozco" dijo Austin.

Abrí mi casillero y saque mis libros y luego me voltee a ver a Austin que me observaba fijamente.

"Esa chica a de ser muy especial e importante para ti" dije viendo a Austin a los ojos.

"Si ella es… única, no hay otra chica como ella" dijo sonriéndome.

"La conozco?" pregunte curiosa.

"claro que la conoces Alls" dijo pasándome un mechón de mi pelo atrás de la oreja.

"Y quién es?" pregunte dando un paso hacia el.

"Es mi mejor amiga" dijo el conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Trish?" dije alzando una ceja.

"Claro que no es Trish" dijo Austin riendo.

"Bueno como Trish y yo somos tus mejores amigas y dijiste que era única, si que pensé era Trish"

"No crees que podría estar hablando de mi otra mejor amiga" pregunto Austin alzando una ceja.

"Tienes otra amiga aparte de Trish y yo?" pregunte confundida.

Austin se rio y luego me tomo por lo hombros.

"Hablo de ti Alls" dijo sonriendo.

_Qué?! Acaba de decir que yo soy la que inspiro su canción _

"Qué?" dije asombrada.

"Si Alls, de ti es de la que estoy hablando" dijo soltando mis hombros.

"Omm bueno" dije ruborizando" pues gracias supongo"

"De nada supongo" dijo Austin sonriéndome.

Empecé a caminar a mi clase y Austin me siguió.

"Austin pero dijiste que la chica era única" dije viéndolo a los ojos.

"Tú eres única Ally, no he conocido a otra chica como tú" dijo sonriéndome.

"Bueno tal vez porque yo no he caído bajo tus encantos" dije sonriéndole.

"Oh por ahora baby" dijo Austin guiñándome un ojo.

Solo lo vi y negué con la cabeza.

"Tienes un gran ego Austy" dije sonriendo.

"ay baby y tu eres resistente ante mis técnicas de conquista" dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

"Cariño, enserio, tienes un gran ego" dije riendo.

Esto lo hacemos a veces , solemos hablar como si fuéramos pareja pero solo es por molestar y nunca pasamos de un guiño o que Austin me abrace de la cintura. Desde el día en que nos conocimos nunca nos hemos besado de nuevo. Al inicio fue raro por que Austin se inclinaba a mi pero al pasar los día Austin se acostumbro a los limites que nos pusimos y pudo hablar conmigo sin ver mis labios o pedir acariciarlos para quitarse la tentación. Este juego es mas razonable que el que tenia Austin conmigo cuando me quería besar por que el decía _" Lo siento Ally, pero nunca he tenido amigas mujeres, en especial nunca he sido amigo de una chica tan linda como tu, entonces comprenderás que me da tentación el besarte. Con el tiempo prometo que se me ira eso"_ me dijo Austin una tarde que me quiso robar un beso en la tienda y por supuesto que lo entendí y también por supuesto que me ruborice.

"Ally" dijo Austin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento ¿Qué?" dije volteándolo a ver.

"Llevas ahí viendo a la nada como 10 minutos" dijo riendo.

"Lo siento Austin" dije sonriendo a él.

"No importa Alls, entremos" dijo Austin tomando mi mano y jalándome al interior de la clases.

Cuando entramos tomados de la mano un par de chicas se nos quedaron viendo. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, Austin se sentaba a mi lado como en las demás clases que compartíamos que eran como… cuatro clases. Las demás clases que no tenía con Austin me tocaban con Trish, bueno a excepción de mi primera clase que me tocaban con Austin, Trish y Dez.

"Bueno clase empecemos" dijo el maestro Stanley.

La clase paso rápido y cuando empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas con Austin el maestro nos detuvo.

"Muchachos vayan por sus nuevos horarios a la oficina del director, nos informaron que cambiaran los horarios de todos los alumnos" dijo el maestro Stanley.

_Qué?! No puede ser y si no me toca ninguna clase con alguno de mis amigos_

"Ally tranquila vamos a la oficina a recoger nuestros horarios" dijo Austin notando mi cara de pánico.

Asentí y fui con Austin a la oficina del director. Pasamos con la secretaria Trudy por nuestros horarios.

"Austin Moon, aquí tienes tu nuevo horario" dijo Trudy dándole su horario a Austin.

"Allison Dawson, tu nuevo horario" dijo dándome el mío.

Camine con Austin y le di mi horario para ver cuántas clases teníamos juntos.

"No puede ser" murmuro sorprendido Austin.

"Que cosa? Quiero ver?" dije tomando los horarios.

Austin Monica Moon

Historia

Matemática

Biología

Computación

Almuerzo

Gimnasia

Geografía

Ingles

Música

Allison Marie Dawson

Historia

Matemática

Biología

Computación

Almuerzo

Gimnasia

Geografía

Ingles

Música

"No puede ser, tenemos todas las clases juntos" dije abrazando a Austin.

El se rio y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Espera ¿Monica?" dije apartando y riéndome un poco.

"Amm, tal vez" dijo sonrojándose.

Me reí y le tome la mano.

"Está bien Austin" dije riendo un poco.

"Basta Marie" dijo riendo.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me quede serie.

"Está bien, no digo nada pero no me llames Marie" dije soltando su mano y cruzándome de brazos.

Austin se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

"Solo si ya no te ríes de mi segundo nombre" dijo sonriendo.

"De acuerdo" dije extendiendo la mano hacia él.

El la tomo y me sonrió.

"Hecho" dijo sonriendo pero luego vi que él se inclino hacia mí.

_Supongo que me va a abrazar_ pensé, pero luego sentí los labios de Austin contra los míos y me quede congelada. Austin después de un mes de hacernos amigos me está besando de nuevo. Me aparte y vi que Austin también estaba sorprendido por el beso.

"Ally yo-" empezó a decir pero entre en pánico y Salí corriendo de la oficina.

Austin me beso! Bueno ya me había besado una vez pero esta vez lo hizo en público. Corrí al ático y me senté en las gradas antes de llegar a la puerta. Toque mis labios y sonreí. Austin me beso y fue como el primer beso, sentí crispas pero esta vez fueron mas por que ahora conozco a Austin. Austin es tan dulce, es infantil a veces pero hay momentos en que se comporta maduro. Sus ojos son tan bellos e hipnotizantés y su sonrisa… _No! Para Ally! Es tu mejor amigo!_ .

"Ally" oí a una voz familiar decir.

Me levante y vi a Austin frente a mí. Me arregle la falda y lo vi a los ojos.

"Ally-"empezó Austin pero lo interrumpí.

"Mira Austin no pasa nada, lo que pasa es que como ya paso tiempo desde que tu y yo nos besamos, entonces… no se creo que… no se me asuste" le explique a Austin.

"Esto no afectara nuestra amistad?"Pregunto Austin.

"Claro que no" dije sonriendo.

Luego di un paso hacia él y como estaba una grada arriba me fue más fácil envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo. Austin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pero después de unos minutos me abrazo más fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

"No sé qué haría sin ti Alls" susurro Austin haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Me aparte y sonreí.

"Gracias Austin, eres muy dulce" dije sonriendo.

"Que somos Ally" pregunto Austin.

"Amigos" conteste.

"Los amigos no se besan, ¿crees que tu y yo somos mas que amigos?" me pregunto Austin.

"Somos Mejores Amigos Austin" dije a él.

"No quiero ser solo tu amigo Ally" me dijo Austin tomando mis manos.

"Q-que quieres decir" pregunte nerviosa.

"Me gustas Ally"


	7. CAPITULO 7: SENTIMIENTOS Y SOLO AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 7: SENTIMIENTOS Y SOLO AMIGOS **

**Anteriormente….**

"Que somos Ally" pregunto Austin.

"Amigos" conteste.

"Los amigos no se besan, ¿crees que tu y yo somos mas que amigos?" me pregunto Austin.

"Somos Mejores Amigos Austin" dije a el.

"No quiero ser solo tu amigo Ally" me dijo Austin tomando mis manos.

"Q-que quieres decir" pregunte nerviosa.

"Me gustas Ally"

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Austin acaba de decir que le gusto?

Austin me observaba y yo solo estaba ahí paralizada en estado de shock. Después de unos minutos me sacudió suavemente.

"Di algo Ally" dijo ansioso Austin.

"Amm no se que decir" dije aun asombrada.

"Di me si me quieres también de esa manera o solo como un amigo" dijo Austin tranquilamente pero pude notar la ansiedad bajo su calma.

Respire hondo y le sonreí saliendo de mi estado de shock.

"Mira Austin te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que eso cambie. Sabes, estoy algo confundida por que cuando me besaste no te puedo evitar ver mas que como un amigo pero… mira, aun no nos conocemos del todo bien y no quisiera perderte como mi amigo por una decisión apresurada" dije tranquilamente viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Austin sonrió y asintió.

"Me siento igual" dijo Austin.

Sonreí y Austin se aparto un poco.

"Austin te puedo preguntar algo" dije dando un paso hacia el.

"Si Alls" dijo dándome una sonrisa triste.

"Porque te gusto, no soy nada especial" dije bajando la vista.

Austin tomo mi barbilla y hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"La razón por la que me gustas es por que eres especial Ally" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Austin se inclino a mí e intento besarme pero me aparte.

"Austin no quiero hacer esto incomodo para nosotros" dije seria.

Austin se rio y se aparto.

"no prometo no volverlo a intentar" dijo levantando las manos.

"mejor vamos a clase" dije comenzando a bajar.

"te sigo" dijo Austin detrás de mí.

**_2 semanas después _**

La tarde pasaba lento y tenia doble turno en sonic boom. Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Austin me dijo que le gustaba, al inicio no sabía cómo tratarlo y eso lo noto Austin y solo me dijo _"Ally se que tal vez es raro saber que le gustas a tu mejor amigo, pero no te estoy diciendo que te amo solo que me gustas"._ En eso tenía razón Austin yo le gustaba pero no me amaba y lo mas probable es que con el tiempo le dejare de gustar. Una parte de mi estaba feliz por que era incomodo porque no sabía cómo comportarme después de lo que me dijo, pero otra parte estaba triste porque… bueno, Austin era el primer chico que se había interesado en mi-

"Hola Bonita" dijo Austin envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Hey Austin" dije dándome la vuelta y desasiéndome de su abrazo.

"Como estas Alls?"

"Bien Austin, no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" dije con voz cansada.

"Pues estaba caminando y decidí venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga" dijo sentándose en el mostrador.

"Eso es dulce Austin pero- No señor por favor no toque los instrumentos, El violín no está a mitad de precio y este no es el oculista señor" dije hablando con Austin para luego atender a los clientes.

"Wow Alls, eres como una súper chica" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Gracias Austin, me ayudas con la tienda estoy exhausta" dije con voz cansada.

Austin se bajo del mostrador y sonrió.

"Claro cielo, sabes que haría todo por ti" dijo Austin guiñándome el ojo.

Eso se volvió en una costumbre entre nosotros, Austin siempre me coqueteaba para evitar momentos incómodos entre nosotros desde que se que le gusto.

"Mmm gracias" dije pasando junto a él y ayudar a un cliente.

Ya llevaba casi una hora trabajando con Austin a mi lado, constantemente note como se me quedaba viendo pero decidí ignorarlo. La verdad admito que desde que se que le gusto a Austin siento que también me gusta, digo él es tan lindo y dulce.

_Basta Ally!_ Me dije a mi misma.

"Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en Doggui Pets" oí a Trish.

Me voltee y la vi con una disfraz de perrito y una gorra que decía _Doggui Pets._

"Hola Trish" dije caminando hacia ella.

"Es el peor empleo que he tenido" dijo bajando los brazos.

"Trish, casi siempre dices eso" dije riendo.

"Como sea, mira ya viste la pagina de Austin" dijo Trish sacando mi computadora y encendiéndola.

"Trish como piensas prender mi computadora. Ni siquiera sabes mi contraseña" dije riendo, pero en eso oi el sonido de acceso concedido.

"P-pero como sabes mi clave" dije caminando hacia ella.

"Era pepinillos" dijo Trish alzando las cejas.

"Tal vez" dije sonrojándome.

Oí las risas de Austin detrás de mí. Camino hasta mi y rodeo con su brazo en mi cintura.

"Te recomiendo cambiar tu contraseña Als" dijo riendo.

Austin me soltó y se sentó en el mostrador. Trish entro en la pagina y sonrió.

"chicos vean esto" dijo Trish volteando la laptop hacia nosotros.

"wow Austin, tu canción Not A Love Song y Billion Hits son todo un éxito" dije emocionada.

"Nuestras canciones Ally" me corrigió Austin.

"Está bien, nuestras canciones" dije poniendo los ojos.

"Hey chicos, miren" dijo Dez entrando a la tienda con una tortuga con un rayo pintado.

"Dez que piensas hacer con la tortuga" pregunte.

"Voy a ponerla a competir en los juegos olímpicos para tortugas" dijo emocionado Dez.

"Eso es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado, eso no existe" dijo Trish riéndose de Dez.

"Me parece cool amigo" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Gracias Austin y para tu información Trish, si existen 'los juegos olímpicos para tortugas' "dijo Dez la ultima parte cantada.

"Okaayyy" dije caminando para atender a otro cliente.

"Bienvenido a sonic boom, en que lo puedo ayudar" dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Frente a mi estaba un chico muy lindo de pelo castaño y ojos color avellana. Era alto asi que le llegaba a la nariz, seguramente no era tan alto como Dez o Austin.

"bueno estoy interesado en esta-"empezó el chico pero luego me volteo a ver y me sonrió" hey, hola muñeca" dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Emm, en que le puedo ayudar" dije con una sonrisa cordial.

"qué tal si tu y yo vamos a una cita" dijo dando un paso cerca de mí.

"B-Bueno lo lamento, pero…" empecé pero el chico puso una mano en mi cintura y sonrió.

"Soy Jake, como te llamas muñeca?" dijo inclinándose a mí.

"A-Ally" dije alejándome un poco.

"Mmm Ally" dijo poniendo la otra mano en mi cintura acercándose mas a mí.

Un segundo antes estaba en los brazos del tal Jake y ahora estaba lejos de él y sentía un brazo apretado posesivamente en mi cintura.

"Hey tu, deja a mi chica" oí decir a Austin a mi lado.

"Tu quien eres" dijo el chico molesto.

"Yo soy Austin y creo que estabas molestando a mi chica" dijo Austin haciendo énfasis en MI CHICA.

"Ella es tu chica?" pregunto Jake.

Austin me empujo detrás de su espalda y se puso frente a mi protegiéndome.

"Vete o te ira mal" dijo Austin enojado.

"Tú y quien mas me obligara" dijo el chico con aire de suficiencia.

"Yo" dijo Dez caminando y situándose junto a Austin.

Austin y Dez eran igual de altos (bueno Austin era un centímetro mas alto que Dez) y el chico les llegaba a los ojos. Jake solo los vio asustado y se fue rápido de la tienda. Austin se giro a mí y me vio preocupado.

"Estas bien Als" dijo Austin preocupado.

"Si estoy bien, gracias chicos" dije viéndolo a ambos.

"No hay problema Ally" dijo Dez sonriendo caminando hacia el mostrador.

"Gracias Austin" dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Austin sonrió y asintió.

"Todo por mi Als" dijo Austin sonriendo.

Sonreí y nos fuimos con los chicos. Después de treinta minutos Trish se despidió diciendo. _"Me tengo que ir mi descanso termino hace una hora". _Dez se fue diez minutos diciendo que tenia que ir a comprarle súper comida a su súper tortuga, lo se raro. Austin y yo nos quedamos juntos en la tienda.

"Dara, Dara dara da-da-da dara" empecé a tararear en voz baja.

"Me gusta esa melodía" dijo Austin.

"Oh gracias Austin" dije volteándome a él.

"Como sonora en el piano" dijo Austin caminando al piano.

Empezó a tocar la melodía y me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa. Me senté en la banca del piano junto a él.

"Que tal con unos acordes" sugerí.

Empecé a jugar con unos acordes y los agregue a la melodía.

_"It's no fun when you're doing it solo" _Canto Austin.

Fui por mi cancionero y ya que no habían clientes en la tienda cante unas estrofas mas y las anote en mi cancionero. Después de unos minutos ya teníamos unas estrofas y sonreí a Austin.

"Solo falta el estribillo" dije.

"Mmm, que tal esto" dijo Austin.

_There's no way_

_I can make it without ya_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without ya_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I_

_I'm this dream_

_Cause I got you with me_

_There's no way_

_I can make it without ya_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without ya_

"Wow Austin esto es justo lo que se necesitaba" dije sonriendo.

Puse en orden todos los versos y termine la canción y luego deje a Austin leerla y agregue los acordes a la pagina del cancionero.

"Otra gran canción escrita por Ally D" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Gracias, como te inspiraste esta vez" pregunte a Austin.

"Es justo lo que pienso de ti Als" dijo Austin sonriendo a mí. "no sé cómo habría logrado esto sin ti"

"Hablas de la canción" dije riendo.

"No Als, es por todo lo que has hecho por mi" dijo Austin abrazándome.

"que tanto he hecho por ti" dije en broma.

"seria mas corta la lista si te dijera lo que no has hecho por mi" dijo Austin sonriendo.

Me levante del banco y sonreí.

"Austy estas sentimental" dije en broma.

El se rio y se levanto del banco y me tomo por los hombros.

"Baby, sabes que tienes ese efecto en mi" dijo frotándome los brazos.

"Cielo, eres muy cursi" dije coqueteando con él.

El se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"sabes que eres la única que me pone así, baby" dijo Austin guiñándome un ojo.

Me ruborice y sonreí ligeramente.

"bien Austin, dejemos aquí el juego" dije para luego voltearme e ir al mostrador.

Austin camino hacia y me abrazo por atrás poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Alguien se puso nerviosa" susurro en mi oído para luego besarlo.

"Austin" me queje soltándome de su agarre.

"Está bien, iré a la sala de prácticas" dijo Austin riendo.

Lo vi subir las escaleras y luego saque mi cancionero.

_Querido Cancionero:_

_Creo que me gusta Austin. El es tan dulce y simpático, es gracioso, infantil y… es coqueto. También es guapo, pero eso no es lo que mas me gusta de él. El es un gran chico y… me gusta mucho._

_Esto no es correcto, el es mi mejor amigo. Tal vez deba olvidar a Austin, con el tiempo mis sentimientos por el se irán. _

_Con amor _

_Ally_

Creo que será mejor que olvide a Austin. Con el tiempo se irán los sentimientos que tengo hacia el y podremos ser solo amigos.


	8. CAPITULO 8: SOLO COMO AMIGA Y CANCIONES

**CAPITULO 8: SOLO COMO AMIGA Y CANCIONES **

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Ally y yo somos amigos, hace dos semanas le dije a Ally que me gustaba. Ella es fantástica, es tan bella y talentosa. También es dulce e inteligente y es buena. Cuando empezamos a ser amigos había ocasiones en que la intentaba besar, como no lo iba intentar si es tan bonita, pero después de un tiempo ya no lo intente y me acostumbre a estar con ella solo como amigo. Un día estábamos en su sala de ensayo en sonic boom, salí a comprar unos cafés y cuando volví escuche a Ally cantar.

_Flashback_

_Estaba subiendo las gradas para llegar a la sala de prácticas cuando oí a alguien tocando el piano y escuche la melodiosa voz de Ally tocando una canción lenta._

_They wanna know know know_

Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game 

_Camine dentro sin hacer ruido y puse los cafés en la mesa y me situé detrás de Ally para oírla mejor._

_And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take_

_Aplaudí cuando Ally termino, que voz más bella tenia Ally. Sabía que cantaba y tocaba el piano porque Dez lo dijo, pero no imagine que tuviera una voz tan hermosa. Ally se volteo rápidamente y me vio sorprendida._

_"Aus-Austin cuanto llevas ahí parado" pregunto Ally nerviosa._

_Por que estará nerviosa?_

_"No mucho" dije encogiéndome de hombros, luego me senté a su lado en el banco del piano" me gusta la canción, pero si quieres que suene cool hazla rápida."_

_Puse las manos en el piano y toque una versión rápida de la canción de Ally._

_They wanna know know know_

Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl

With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

_ "Wow, tienes una voz linda Austin" dijo Ally viéndome con los ojos abiertos._

_"Gracias Alls" dije sonriendo mientras le frotaba la espalda con mi mano._

_"Pero tú no quedas atrás, señorita Dawson"dije viendo a Ally a los ojos._

_"A que te refieres" dijo confundida._

_"Tienes una voz hermosa, porque no me habías dicho bonita" dije sonriendo. Es cierto que sabía que cantaba por Dez pero me pregunto por qué no me dijo._

_Ally se ruborizo y se levanto del banco._

_"Ally, contéstame" dije parándome también._

_Camino a la mesa que había junto al piano y empezó a revisar los discos que estaban ahí con gesto indiferente._

_"No se presento la ocasión, solo eso" dijo Ally fingiendo indiferencia._

_Le di la vuelta para que quedara justo frente a mí._

_"Ally" dije acariciando sus brazos._

_Suspiro y me vio a los ojos._

_"Bien, no te lo dije porque tengo pánico escénico. Muy pocas personas saben que mi pasión es la música" dijo en voz baja._

_"Tranquila Alls, esto queda como secreto" dije riendo. Hay Ally, siempre complicándose por cosas tan pequeñas._

Después de ese día Ally me dejaba escucharla cantar, también término la canción que la oi cantar e hicimos un video musical y lo subimos a internet. Fue idea de Ally, le conté de mi sueño de ser famoso y me dijo que cantara su canción y la subiera a internet. Le pedí ayuda a Dez con el video y después que vimos que se volvió todo un éxito, Ally y yo nos volvimos socios musicales. Dez dijo que dirigiría mis siguientes videos y Trish se volvió en mi agente. Así se formo el equipo Austin, dije a Ally que se llamara equipo Austin y Ally, pero ella me dijo que yo era la estrella y que todos nos íbamos a ocupar de mi carrera musical. La verdad Ally me empezó a gustar desde que la oí cantar, antes solo me parecía muy linda e inteligente. La escuche cantar a las dos semanas de ser amigos, ella es tan dulce y antes de oírla cantar vi todas sus cualidades lo que me hizo sentir afortunado de tenerla como mi amiga, pero cuando la conocí estaba confundido sobre que sentía por Ally. Luego de ser su amigo la intente besar pero ella no me dejo, lo único que me dejaba era tocar sus labios pero a la semana de ser amigos mi relación con Ally fue fluyendo sin momentos incómodos. Cuando la oí cantar, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ese día cuando volví a mi casa no podía dormir pensando en Ally y cuando la oí cantar cuando escribimos las canciones juntos y mi mano tocaba por accidente la suya en el piano se sentía… mágico. Supe entonces cuando hable con Dez sobre eso que me gustaba Ally. Hace tres semanas que se que me gusta Ally, yo se que solo llevamos un tres semanas de ser amigos en ese tiempo pero no podía evitar sentirme así. Empecé a coquetearle en broma diciéndole "baby" o "cielo" y como Ally sabía que bromeaba ella también coqueteaba conmigo en broma, diciéndome "Austy" o "cielo". Hace dos semanas estaba en clase y no pude evitar pensar en Ally y cuando hablamos sobre ser amigos por los besos que nos dimos, bueno que le di a Ally. Me inspire y escribí lo que pensaba de nuestra relación, claro que fue impulsivo y bese a Ally. Le confesé mis sentimientos por ella y me dijo que me quería solo como amigo pero estaba confundida. En fin, hoy me decidí de ir a sonic boom y pasar tiempo con Ally. Ella se porto rara cuando supo que me gustaba pero le dije que me gustaba que no la amaba y no se tenía que asustar, pero ahora las cosas volvieron a la normalidad con nosotros.

Camine por el centro comercial y vi a Ally en sonic boom con aspecto cansado y aburrido. Pase con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

"Hola Bonita" dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Hey Austin" dijo dándose la vuelta y desasiendo el abrazo.

"Como estas Alls?" dije tranquilamente.

"Bien Austin, no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo con voz cansada.

"Pues estaba caminando y decidí venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga" dije sentándome en el mostrador.

"Eso es dulce Austin pero- No señor por favor no toque los instrumentos, El violín no está a mitad de precio y este no es el oculista señor" comenzó Ally pero luego atendió rápidamente a los clientes.

"Wow Alls, eres como una súper chica" dije sonriendo. Ally mi súper chica.

"Gracias Austin, me ayudas con la tienda estoy exhausta" dijo Ally con voz cansada.

Baje del mostrador y le sonreí.

"Claro cielo, sabes que haría todo por ti" dije guiñándole un ojo.

Me gusta coquetear con Ally, así evito momentos incómodos.

"Mmm gracias" dijo pasando junto a mí para ayudar a un cliente.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que estaba trabajando con Ally, la verdad no era tan malo. Podía ver a Ally libremente sin preocuparme que se diera cuenta ya que ella estaba ocupada con sus clientes.

"Adivinen quien consiguió trabajo en Doggui Pets" oí decir a Trish mientras entraba a la tienda con un disfraz de perrito y una gorra que decía _Doggui Pets_.

Ally se volteo a ver a Trish y observo su disfraz.

"Hola Trish" dijo Ally caminando hacia ella.

"Es el peor empleo que he tenido" dijo Trish bajando los brazos.

"Trish, casi siempre dices eso" dijo Ally riendo.

"Como sea, mira ya viste la pagina de Austin" dijo Trish sacando la computadora de Ally y encendiéndola.

"Trish como piensas prender mi computadora. Ni siquiera sabes mi contraseña" dijo Ally riendo, pero en eso oyó el sonido de acceso concedido y su cara mostro sorpresa.

"P-pero como sabes mi clave" dijo Ally caminando hacia ella.

Pobre Ally, como si no conociera ya a Trish.

"Era pepinillos" dijo Trish alzando las cejas.

"Tal vez" dijo Ally sonrojándose.

Me reí y camine hacia Ally y rodee con mi brazo su cintura.

"Te recomiendo cambiar tu contraseña Als" dije riendo.

Solté a Ally y me senté en el mostrador. Trish entro en la página y sonrió.

"chicos vean esto" dijo Trish volteando la laptop hacia nosotros.

"wow Austin, tu canción Not A Love Song y Billion Hits son todo un éxito" dijo Ally emocionada.

"Nuestras canciones Ally" la corregí. Cuando aprenderá que mi éxito también es su éxito.

"Esta bien, nuestras canciones" dijo Ally poniendo los ojos.

"Hey chicos, miren" dijo Dez entrando a la tienda con una tortuga con un rayo pintado.

_Wow cool._

"Dez que piensas hacer con la tortuga" pregunto Ally.

"Voy a ponerla a competir en los juegos olímpicos para tortugas" dijo emocionado Dez.

"Eso es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado, eso no existe" dijo Trish riéndose de Dez.

"Me parece cool amigo" dije sonriendo.

"Gracias Austin y para tu información Trish, si existen 'los juegos olímpicos para tortugas' "dijo Dez la ultima parte cantada.

"Okaayyy" dijo Ally caminando para atender a otro cliente.

Observe a Ally caminar hacia un chico en eso vi a Dez sonriendo a Trish.

"es el fin del mundo, o te vi sonreírle a Trish" dije a Dez.

"Le sonrió por qué le voy a demostrar que smash puede ganar la competencia" dijo Dez viendo a Trish arrogantemente.

"Seguro pecas" dijo Trish cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí y desvié la vista hacia Ally y vi que el chico su mano en su cintura y le estaba coqueteando. Vi el rostro de Ally y ella se veía incomoda.

"Chicos creo que Ally está en problemas" dije viendo a Ally alejándose del chico.

Me acerque rápido cuando vi al chico tomándola por la cintura y se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla. Tome a Ally de la cintura de forma protectora y posesiva alejándola del chico.

"Hey tu, deja a mi chica" dije al chico que acosaba a MI ALLY.

"Tu quien eres" dijo ese tonto molesto.

"Yo soy Austin y creo que estabas molestando a mi chica" dije haciendo énfasis en MI CHICA.

"Ella es tu chica?" pregunto el chico.

Mi chica? No quería decir que era solo su amigo por que el chico diría que no es mi problema y si decía que era mi chica Ally se sentiría incomoda, así que me limite a empujar a Ally detrás de mi de forma protectora.

"Vete o te ira mal" dije enojado.

"Tú y quien mas me obligara" dijo el chico con aire de suficiencia.

"Yo" dijo Dez caminando y situándose junto a mí.

Seguro Dez vio toda la escena y se acerco a ayudarme.

Dez y yo éramos más altos que el chico por lo que nos llegaba a los ojos. Solo los vio asustado y se fue rápido de la tienda. Me gire a Ally y la vi preocupado.

"Estas bien Als" dije preocupado.

"Si estoy bien, gracias chicos" dijo Ally viéndonos a ambos.

"No hay problema Ally" dijo Dez sonriendo caminando hacia el mostrador, seguramente para discutir de nuevo con Trish.

"Gracias Austin" dijo Ally para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí y asentí.

"Todo por mi Als" dije sonriendo.

Ally me sonrió y fuimos con los chicos. Ally se comportaba como si nada pero yo estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pasa si un día un chico me quita a Ally? Sé que no es mía pero yo la quiero, creo que estoy enamorado de ella y no la quiero perder. Salí de mis pensamientos y decidí dejar eso atrás. Después de treinta minutos Trish se despidió diciendo. _"Me tengo que ir mi descanso termino hace una hora". _Dez se fue diez minutos diciendo que tenía que ir a comprarle súper comida a su súper tortuga. Así que Ally y yo nos quedamos solos en la tienda.

"Dara, Dara dara da-da-da dara" oí tararear en voz baja a Ally.

"Me gusta esa melodía" le dije.

"Oh gracias Austin" dijo volteándose a mi.

"Como sonora en el piano" dije caminando al piano.

Empecé a tocar la melodía y voltee a ver a Ally dedicándole una sonrisa. Ally se sentó junto a mi.

"Que tal con unos acordes" sugirió.

Empezó a tocar unos acordes y los mesclo con la melodía.

_"It's no fun when you're doing it solo" _Canto Austin.

Ally fue por su cancionero y canto unas cuantas estrofas y las anoto en su cuaderno. Después de unos minutos ya teníamos unas estrofas y Ally me sonrió. Enserio amaba su sonrisa.

"Solo falta el estribillo" dijo Ally.

"Mmm, que tal esto" dije.

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_There's no way_

_I can make it without ya_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without ya_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I_

_I'm this dream_

_Cause I got you with me_

_There's no way_

_I can make it without ya_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without ya_

"Wow Austin esto es justo lo que se necesitaba" dijo Ally sonriendo.

Ally puso en orden los versos y luego me dejo leerla y agrego los acordes a la página del cancionero.

"Otra gran canción escrita por Ally D" dije sonriendo.

"Gracias, como te inspiraste esta vez" me pregunto Ally.

"Es justo lo que pienso de ti Als" dije sonriéndole. "no sé cómo habría logrado esto sin ti"

"Hablas de la canción" dijo riendo.

"No Als, es por todo lo que has hecho por mi" dije abrazándola.

"que tanto he hecho por ti" dijo en broma.

"seria mas corta la lista si te dijera lo que no has hecho por mi" dije sonriendo.

Se levanto del banco y sonrió.

"Austy estas sentimental" dijo Ally en broma.

Me reí y me levante y luego la tome por los hombros.

"Baby, sabes que tienes ese efecto en mi" dije frotándole los brazos.

"Cielo, eres muy cursi" dijo coqueteando Ally.

Me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"sabes que eres la única que me pone así, baby" dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ally se ruborizo y sonrió ligeramente.

"bien Austin, dejemos aquí el juego" dijo para luego voltearse e ir al mostrador.

Camine hacia ella y la abrace por detrás poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Alguien se puso nerviosa" susurre en su oído para luego besarlo.

"Austin" se quejo Ally soltándose de mi agarre.

"Está bien, iré a la sala de prácticas" dije riendo.

Subí las escaleras y entre a la sala. No puede ser debo calmarme, me gusta mucho Ally pero ella no ha de sentir lo mismo por mí. Si sigo así la perderé como amiga, será mejor que deje de incomodar a Ally. Tendré que empezar a ver a Ally solo como amiga pero será imposible ya que nunca la he visto solo como amiga.


	9. CAPITULO 9: SENTIMIENTOS Y EVITANDO

**CAPITULO 9: SENTIMIENTOS Y EVITANDO**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Después de atender a otros clientes decidí cerrar la tienda. Subí las gradas para llegar a la sala de prácticas y oí a Austin tocando el piano.

_I think about you_

_ every morning when I open my eyes_

Abrí la puerta de la sala de prácticas. Austin estaba sentado en la banca del piano con la vista fija en sus manos, se ve tan lindo cuando está concentrado. Me acerque en silencio y me senté junto a él. Austin me volteo a ver y sonrió.

"es una buena canción" dije sonriendo.

"gracias Als" dijo sonriendo.

"Debemos decirle a Dez que tenemos una nueva canción, debemos subir rápido un video" dije viendo el piano y jugando con unos acordes.

"bien" dijo Austin a mi lado.

Seguí tocando el piano hasta que vi a Austin tocar conmigo. La verdad era algo incomodo el silencio entre nosotros, me siento nerviosa. Austin esta cerca de mí, lo que me provoca mariposas en el estomago. Seguimos tocando hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

"Hola?" dije en voz baja dejando de tocar el piano.

"Hola cariño" oí decir a mi papá.

"Hola papá, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"Nada cariño, solo quería decirte que mañana parto a la convención de ahorradores de cupones" dijo mi padre a la ligera.

Me levante y me pare en medio de la habitación.

"Por qué no me dijiste hasta que llegara a la casa" dije algo molesta.

"Lo siento Ally, pero no voy a estar en la noche. Tengo que coordinar algunas cosas de irme" dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

"Está bien y… cuánto dura la convención?" pregunte.

"Una semana cariño" dijo mi padre en voz baja.

Suspire profundamente.

"Bien papá, no hay problema" dije tranquilamente.

"Te veo en la mañana antes de irme, te quiero Ally" dijo mi papá.

"Yo también te quiero papá, Adiós" dije tranquilamente.

"Adiós" dijo mi papá antes de colgar.

Me voltee hacia Austin y vi que me observaba tranquilamente. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

"Que te dijo?" pregunto Austin.

"Me dijo que se iría a una convención por una semana" le dije a Austin.

"Estas bien con eso" me pregunto Austin viéndome a los ojos.

Solo me encogí de hombros.

"Eres grandiosa Ally, se nota que te molesta que tu papá te dejara sola y actúas como si no te importara con tal de no herir los sentimientos de tu padre" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Gracias Austin" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me levante de la banca el piano y le tome la mano para levantarlo" vamos ya cerré la tienda"

"Bien" dijo sonriendo.

"Vamos pues" dije jalándolo mientras reía un poco.

Salimos de la sala de prácticas y nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas.

Austin vivía a dos casas de la mía así que siempre me acompañaba cuando salía tarde de trabajar para que no me pasara nada. Es tan dulce. Llegamos a mi casa y me quede parada justo frente a la puerta. Me voltee hacia Austin. El me miraba tranquilamente pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"Gracias por acompañarme Austin" dije en voz baja.

"No hay de que" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Bueno hasta mañana" dije sonriendo.

"Hasta mañana Als" dijo Austin abrazándome por la cintura.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonreí. Me sentía tan bien de estar en sus brazos. Lentamente nos separamos pero Austin aun mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le sonreí a Austin y el también lo hizo. Poco a poco nos inclinamos y podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de mi rostro.

_Para Ally!_

Una voz dijo dentro de mi cabeza. Me aparte rápidamente y sonreí tímidamente a Austin.

"Hasta mañana" dije rápidamente entrando a mi casa.

Corrí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Saque mi cancionero y empecé a escribir.

_No se que hacer. Casi beso a Austin hace un momento, creo que me estoy enamorando de el. No quiero enamorarme de Austin. Creo que será mejor evitarlo._

_Con Amor, Ally_

Cerré mi cancionero y me puse mi piyama. Me acosté pero no podía dormir solo podía pensar en Austin. Que voy a hacer? No me puedo enamorar de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

_Mañana Siguiente_

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Gemí y me levante de la cama. Eso me pasa por dormir hasta tarde. Me pase casi toda la noche pensando en Austin. La verdad admito que me gusta mucho pero tal vez solo sea por que paso mucho tiempo con el. Me di una ducha y me aliste para el colegio. Baje las gradas de mi casa y me encontré con mi papá en la sala. Estaba sentado en el sofá con unas maletas a su lado.

Rayos! Es cierto si hoy se va a la convención. Con este asunto de Austin se me había olvidado.

"Hola papá" dije sonriendo.

Mi papá se levanto y camino hacia mí.

"Hola cariño" dijo sonriéndome.

"Ya te vas a la convención" pregunte.

"Si solo me quería despedir" dijo abrazándome.

"Está bien, nos veremos en una semana" dije abrazándolo.

"Te quiero hija, adiós" dijo sonriendo saliendo por la puerta con sus maletas.

"Yo también te quiero papá" dije en un susurro.

Me senté en la sala y me quede pensando en mi papá, ¿porque siempre me tiene que dejar sola? Extraño tanto a mamá, desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir a África?

Suspire y me levante. Salí rápido de casa y me fui directo al colegio. Llegue al colegio y me fui a mi casillero. Cuando lo estaba cerrando oí a una voz familiar decir mi nombre.

"Ally" dijo Austin a mis espaldas.

Me puse rígida y Salí corriendo a mi clase. Siempre voy con Austin pero hoy no quería hablarle. Va a ser difícil evitarlo ya que tenemos el mismo horario pero me siento nerviosa cuando estoy con el. Enserio me gusta Austin pero…

Riiiinnnngggg

Debo correr. Debo encontrar un asiento lejos de Austin. Austin es mi amigo y lo quiero pero nunca me he sentido así, así que no se que hacer.

* * *

_Hora del Almuerzo_

Debo admitir que ha sido difícil ignorar a Austin todo el día pero por suerte lo e logrado. Lo malo es que vi la confusión cuando salía rápido de la clase para no hablarle o cuando me cambie de asiento para que no sentara a mi lado. Me siento mal pero no sé qué decirle. El es mi amigo y no quiero que eso cambie. Además que le diría _"Mira Austin te he estado evitando ya que me gustas y creo que si ya no paso tanto tiempo contigo me dejaras de gustar" _ no podría decirle eso ni loca. Llegue a la cafetería y me senté junto a Trish.

"Hola Trish" dije sonriendo.

"Hola Ally" dijo sonriendo Trish.

"Hola chicas" oí decir a Dez.

Me voltee a verlo pero cuando lo vi note que Austin estaba a su lado. Austin me sonrió tímidamente y me ruborice. Me gire hacia Trish rápidamente.

"Hola" dijo Austin.

Austin se sentó a mi lado y me puse rígida.

"Amm me tengo que ir olvide algo en clase" dije levantándome rápidamente.

Corrí y salí de la cafetería. Una vez fuera suspire y camine al patio. Saque mi cancionero e intente escribir en el. Pero antes de poder abrir mi cancionero sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura y me dio vuelta, haciendo que se callera mi cancionero al suelo.

"Ahora dime por qué me estas evitando" dijo Austin viéndome enojado.

Me quede sin aire y vi hacia el suelo. Me mordí el labio fuerte y lo vi de nuevo a los ojos.

_Y ahora que le digo?_

* * *

**Nota del Autor: Lamento la tardanza, he tenido exámenes y he tenido estos días muy ocupados, por lo que no he podido escribir. Prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda. También lamento si es algo corto el capitulo. **

**_-Xx pinkylovers_**


	10. CAPITULO 10:HUIR

**CAPITULO 10: HUIR **

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Cuando llegue a la cafetería y me senté junto a Ally ella salió corriendo. Me sentí enojado y la seguí para preguntarle por qué me evitaba. En cuanto vi a Ally me acerque en silencio a ella y la vi sacar su cancionero su cancionero para escribir en el. Me acerque rápidamente y la tome por la cintura y la voltee hacia mí.

"Ahora dime por qué me estas evitando" dije viéndola enojado.

Ally se quedo sin aire y vio hacia el suelo. Se mordió el labio fuerte y me vio de nuevo a los ojos.

"N-no te estoy evitando" dijo en voz baja.

Suspire enojado y apreté mi agarre en sus brazos.

"Basta Ally, dime que te pasa"

Ally se encogió ante mi agarre y se quejo en voz baja.

"Austin yo no te evito" dijo en voz baja.

"Ally" dije enojado.

Ella me vio a los ojos y pude notar que había una guerra interna en Ally. Ella bajo la vista y note como se desataba esa guerra dentro de ella, luego de unos minutos de su debate interno ella me volvió a ver y gimio quejándose.

"Basta Austin me haces daño" dijo encogiéndose ante mi fuerte agarre.

Estaba tan concentrado en Ally que no me di cuenta que había apretado mi agarre.

"Suéltame" grito Ally empujándome y tomando su cancionero del suelo.

"All-"empecé a decir pero ella salió corriendo.

La seguí y grite su nombre a sus espaldas pero no me hizo caso.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Entre en pánico y salí corriendo. Que mas podía hacer? Decirle a Austin que me gusta? Claro que no podía. Tengo miedo nunca me he sentido así. Así que hui de Austin. Corrí a un parque que esta a 10 minutos de la escuela. Una vez Trish y yo fuimos ahí de pequeñas, recuerdo que nuestros papás nos llevaron por un helado pero no queríamos irnos así que subimos un árbol que esta algo oculto y nos escondimos hasta que oímos a nuestros padres preocupados y decidimos bajar.

Trish y yo somos las únicas que conocemos este lugar. Solíamos venir de pequeñas aquí cuando teníamos problemas. Subí el gran árbol y me recosté en una rama. Empecé a sollozar y escondí mi cara en mis manos.

Porque todo tiene que ser complicado. Quiero a Austin, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de amarlo.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Corrí por todo el colegio buscando a Ally. Enserio tengo que encontrarla. Ella es la chica mas genial y extraordinaria que he conocido. Tengo que encontrarla.

"Ally" grite por los pasillos.

Corrí desesperadamente buscándola, pero mientras corría buscando a Ally choque con alguien y los dos caímos al suelo.

"Austin" se quejo Trish.

"Lo siento Trish no te vi" dije ayudándola a levantarse.

"Lo note, que te pasa rubio" dijo Trish.

"no me llames rubio" me queje.

Trish rodo los ojos y suspiro.

"bien, dime que paso. Por que tanta prisa" pregunto Trish.

"estoy buscando a Ally y no la encuentro en ningún lugar" dije desesperadamente.

"wow tranquilo ru- Austin, viste en la biblioteca" dijo Trish.

"ya"

"El jardín" sugirió Trish.

"si" dije.

"El ático"

"si, ya vi en todos esos lugares" dije ansioso.

"que raro que no este ahí, debe estar en-"empezó Trish pero luego me vio y se quedo callada.

"donde Trish" pregunte ansioso.

"no puedo decirte" dije con una mueca.

"vamos Trish, necesito encontrar a Ally" suplique.

Ella suspiro.

"bien te diré donde esta"

* * *

**HOLA! LO SIENTO MUCHO, SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. MIREN NECESITO QUE ME DEN SUS IDEAS YA QUE ENCERIO VALORO SU OPINIÓN Y A VECES NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN Y OIR SUS IDEAS PUEDE QUE AYUDE A QUE ACTUALICE MAS SEGUIDO.**

**CONTESTARE A SUS COMENTARIOS**

**LA VERDAD AUSTIN Y ALLY SI SE QUIEREN PERO ALLY NUNCA A ESTDO ENAMORADA Y TEME ENAMORARSE. AUSTIN TEME ARRUINAR SU RELACION CON ALLY Y POR ESO NO INTENTA NADA CON ELLA. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ENSERIO LOS APRECIO.**

**PROMETO QUE SI ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALMENOS 5 COMENTARIOS SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

_**-Xx pinkylover**_


	11. EXPLICACIONES Y HACIENDO LAS PACES

**CAPITULO 11: EXPLICACIONES Y HACIENDO LAS PACES **

**Punto de vista de Ally **

Estaba apoyada contra el árbol viendo al cielo. Las lágrimas pararon y ahora sentía los ojos hinchados. Mis sentimientos por Austin me ponen nerviosa, siento que estoy en un laberinto y por mas que corro no encuentro la salida. Y cuando me siento mas frustrada veo la salida donde esta Austin y lo veo sonreír y se que sería el camino mas feliz que podría escoger. Pero luego cuando doy un paso hacia el me sonríe y siento un gran temor, se que ir con el sería fantástico pero me causa pánico. Así que corro y corro y sollozo por que no encuentro otra salida.

Así es como me siento con Austin, el es mi salida de este laberinto pero me da miedo tomar su mano y salir junto a el. Suspiro profundo y pienso que me encantaría estar frente a mi piano, me encantaría tocar pero no tengo mi piano aquí conmigo. Siempre la música me sirve para expresarme y liberarme. _Ya se!_ Puedo cantar una canción que no hable de depresión o problemas, hay una canción que adoro. Es de Andrea Bocelli, esa canción es una de mis favoritas.

"No me se toda la canción-" pensé en voz alta y luego me aclare la garganta y empecé a cantar.

Vivo por ella porque va  
dándome simpre la salida  
porque la música es asi  
fiel y sincera de por vida

Vivo por ella que me da  
noches de amor y libertad  
Si hubiese otra vida, la vivo  
por ella también

Me quede callada y tome aire cuando escuche a alguien acompañarme en la canción.

**(Austin)**

Ella se llama música

Vi hacia abajo y le dedique una sonrisa a Austin y continúe con la canción.

**(Ally)**

Yo vivo también  
**(Austin)**

Vivo por ella créeme  
**(Ally)**

Por ella también

**(Austin & Ally)**  
Yo vivo per lei  
Tomado de  
**(Austin)**  
Yo vivo  
**(Ally)**  
Per lei

Sonreí a Austin y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Mi Julieta que haceis arriba" dijo Austin sonriendo.

"Oh mi Romeo que haceis espiándome, no es propio de vosotros" dije sonriendo.

"Creo que no puedo seguirte el juego Julieta" dijo Austin metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Si lo note Romeo" dije sonriendo.

Baje la vista y lo vi seria.

"Hola" dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola" dijo Austin.

Me recosté en el árbol y cerré los ojos.

"Ally tenemos que hablar" oí decir a Austin.

"Yo no voy a bajar, puedes subir si quieres" dije con los ojos cerrados.

Oí suspirar a Austin y creí que se iba a ir hasta que lo oí subir el árbol rápidamente. Abrí los ojos y lo vi justo frente a mi acomodándose en una rama.

"Eres rápido" murmure.

"Gracias" dijo Austin en medio de un suspiro.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos sin hacer contacto visual. Hasta que Austin rompió el silencio.

"Ally dime porque me evitas" dijo Austin con timidez.

"Yo no-"empecé a decir.

"dime la verdad" dijo Austin cortándome.

Suspire y baje la mirada.

"bien, lo siento" dije en voz baja.

"Esta bien, solo dime porque me evitas" me dijo Austin.

"es que me siento rara a tu lado" dije sonrojándome.

"porque?" pregunte Austin.

Suspire y me anime a verlo a los ojos.

"yo… me siento rara cuando estoy junto a ti, estoy confundida. Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar de tantas preguntas que tengo. Siento que me encanta ser tu amiga y estar a tu lado pero a la vez me siento nerviosa. Se que te gusto, o al menos te gustaba. Creo que también me gustas Austin." Dije en voz baja.

"Te gusto?" dijo Austin sonriendo.

Asentí y me sonroje.

"Dijiste que te gusto?" dijo Austin riendo un poco.

"Si" dije en un susurro.

"Perdón no te escuche" dijo Austin de manera burlona.

"Si" dije en voz un poco mas alta.

"Si que?" pregunto de nuevo Austin.

"Si me gustas, contento?" dije en voz alta.

"Muy contento" dijo sonriendo.

Me tomo la mano y se inclino y la beso.

"Bien, porque te asusta el hecho que te gusto" dijo Austin sujetando mi mano y viéndome a los ojos.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

"Es porque, bueno. Nunca me he sentido así y me da miedo, creo que no estoy lista para una relación" dije en voz baja.

Oí a Austin sonreír y levante la vista.

"Tranquila Alls, tu y yo somos amigos y eso es lo mas importante" dijo Austin.

"tienes razón" dije sonriendo.

"Amigos y socios siempre" dijo Austin.

"Amigos y socios siempre" repetí.

Austin soltó mi mano y sonrió.

"Te aclaro que no será tan fácil que me dejes de gustar Alls" dijo Austin.

"Porque me dices eso Austin" pregunte confundida.

"Por que es ridículo pensar que ya no me gustas, cuando luchare siempre para estar contigo" dijo Austin.

"Okay" dije sonriendo.

"que no se te olvide" me dijo Austin viéndome a los ojos.

"no lo hare" dije sonriendo.

"bien entonces… te gusta Andrea Bocelli" dijo Austin cambiando de tema.

Me reí y asentí.

"Si es el mejor, amo todas sus canciones" dije emocionada.

"A mi también me gusta y la que cantaste es una de mis favoritas" dijo Austin.

Me reí, pero luego pensé

_Como rayos me encontró?_

"Austin… como me encontraste" dije confundida.

"Amm…" dijo Austin rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello" Trish me conto cuando me la encontré en los pasillos, me dijo al principio que no me podía decir donde estabas cuando le pregunte la primera vez. Pero luego la convencí que me dijera donde estabas"

"bien, tendré que buscar otro lugar para ocultarme" dije fingiendo estar molesta.

"Ally no te molestes con Trish ella me lo dijo porque enserio teníamos que hablar" dijo Austin apenado.

"es broma Austin" dije sonriendo.

"Bien- Oye! Porque quieres buscar otro lugar para ocultarte de mi" dijo Austin.

"no dije que fuera de ti" dije en tono inocente.

"Ah! Pero yo se que hablabas de mi, lo note en tu mirada chocolate" dijo Austin mirándome acusadoramente.

Me reí y lo vi de nuevo.

"Mirada chocolate" dije riendo.

"Si, tu mirada chocolate 'penetrante' " dijo Austin viéndome fijamente haciendo énfasis en penetrante.

"Cierra la boca Austin" dije riendo.

"No" dijo Austin infantilmente cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí del tono infantil de Austin y puse los ojos.

"Eres un caso Austy" dije riendo.

"Hey! no te burles de mi mujer" dijo Austin fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Aww lo siento pequeñín" dije hablando como una madre con su bebe.

"Hey!" dijo Austin cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí de nuevo y esta vez Austin me acompaño.

"Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que oscurezca" dijo Austin viendo el cielo dejando de reír.

"Tienes razón" dije

"Bien vamos" dijo Austin bajando hábilmente del árbol.

Me baje del árbol pero mi pie se atoro entre una rama y caí. Pensé en sentir el impacto contra el suelo pero solo sentí dos fuertes brazos agarrándome. Sonreí a Austin y murmure un suave 'gracias' y así el me deposito en el suelo y empezamos a caminar. Todo el camino pasamos haciendo bromas y hablando de cualquier tontería. No se porque sentía como si alguien nos vigilara, pero bueno yo soy algo paranoica. Íbamos cerca de mi casa cuando empezó a llover. Austin me tomo de la mano y sonrió.

"corre Alls" dijo riendo.

Corrimos bajo la lluvia de la mano mientras no dejábamos de reír. Cuando llegamos frente a mi casa nos soltamos la mano y empezamos a reír.

"Ja y viste como quedamos Austy" dije riendo.

"Si Alls, pareciera que nos metimos* ….a nadar*…..con ro-ropa" dijo Austin entre risas.

Me seguí riendo y vi como Austin me tomaba las manos seguía riendo.

"Te veo mañana Alls" dijo sonriendo Austin y luego me beso la mejilla.

"Esta bien Aus" dije sonriendo mientras me alejaba y abría la puerta de mi casa.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y puse mi mano donde Austin me beso. Sonreí y me fui a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha.

**Punto de vista Austin**

No podría ser mas feliz ahora, bueno si Ally se volviera mi novia seria mejor. Pero estaba inmensamente feliz, ahora se que le gusto a Ally. Se que somos solo amigos pero voy a hacer que Ally crea en mi para que ya no tenga miedo de una relación entre nosotros. Le demostrare que puede contar conmigo y seré el mejor amigo que alguna vez tendrá. La quiero y se lo demostrare.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Después de la ducha no podía pensar en Austin y no ayudaba saber que el vive justo frente a mi. Pero la verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en el debido a esta tarde. Me vestí y tome mi cancionero.

_Querido Cancionero_

_Enserio cancionero, Austin es el chico mas dulce y leal que he conocido. Pensé que después de evitarlo se iba a enojar y ya no me iba a hablar, pero el me busco. Incluso cuando me escape de el! Enserio el es un gran chico. Sabes ya no me da miedo si tengo sentimientos por el, pero aun así iré conociéndolo mejor y veremos que pasa._

_Con amor, Ally XX_

Cerré mi cancionero y lo sostuve contra mi corazón y suspire pensando en Austin.

Austin, no se que me hiciste. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Miren se que ahora ustedes piensan que ellos vendrán y admitirán sus sentimientos y final Auslly, pero recuerden que a veces el cuento de hadas puede dar un giro. **honeybaybehh101** me enseñaste eso en una de tus historias(How she bécame a diva).**

**Gracias por sus reviews, ahora** **se que es** **pido mucho pero apóyenme y lleguemos a la meta de 7 reviews esta vez. Si? **

**Gracias son los mejores, los amo mucho.**

**_-xx pinkylovers_**


	12. CAPITULO 12: PROPUESTAS Y PANQUEQUES

**CAPITULO 12: PROPUESTAS Y PANQUEQUES**

**Punto de vista de Ally **

_Beeeepp Beeeeepp_

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y gemí apagando mi despertador. Me senté en mi cama y suspire.

"Que sueño" dije levantándome.

Bostece y me estire. Vi mi reloj y vi que eran 6:39 am. Recordé que hoy es jueves y los jueves Austin viene a las 7am para que comamos juntos. Me apresure al baño y me di una ducha de 10 minutos. Salí y me fui a mi cuarto y escogí un lindo conjunto para usar hoy. Escogí un vestido floreado con un chaleco de mezclilla verde y mis botines marrones. Me puse mi crema para el pelo y me puse un poco de brillo de labios.

Me vi al espejo y sonreí.

La verdad no se que vio Austin en mi, no soy bonita. Suspire y camine hacia la cocina. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y me quede viendo la pared pensando en Austin.

Anoche pase toda la noche pensando en el. En sus hermosos ojos marrones, en su suave cabello rubio, en su hermosa sonrisa. Como se iluminan sus ojos cuando le digo que tengo una canción para el-

_Toc Toc_

Oí el ligero toque en la puerta, me levante y camine hacia la puerta sonriendo. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi mejor amigo Austin.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Me levante a las 6am ya que puse mi alarma más temprano para no retrasarme. Siempre me tardo en escoger mi atuendo, si ya se que soy chico, pero soy una sensación de internet ahora y debo cuidar mi imagen- A quien engaño, la razón es que quiero impresionar a Ally. Anoche me dormí a las 10pm pensando en Ally. Ella es tan linda y tan ajena a su belleza. Escogí otro conjunto y este me convenció, era una camisa a rayas negra y verde oscuro. Un par de jeans azules y unos tenis blancos. Vi mi reloj y eran las 6:49am. Me apresure y arregle mi cabello hasta que me convenció.

Hoy es mi desayuno semanal con Ally. Yo se lo sugerí para poder reforzar nuestro lazo de socios. Hacemos el desayuno cada jueves desde que somos socios ya que fue un jueves cuando formamos el equipo Austin. Vi mi reloj y que eran…6:55!

Salí de casa y camine a la de Ally. Suspire y me pregunte que tan linda puede estar Ally hoy. Suspire feliz y toque ligeramente la puerta.

_Toc Toc_

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos y Ally abrió la puerta revelando a mi Als con un vestido floreado y chaleco de mezclilla. Que linda es!

Le sonreí y ella me sonrió.

"Hey Als" dije sonriendo.

"Hey Austy, pasa" dijo Ally haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

"Gracias Alls" dije pasando.

"Vamos Austy, desayunemos ya. No quiero llegar tarde" dijo Ally tomando mi mano dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Me senté en la mesa y sonreí.

"Que vamos a comer hoy?" pregunte a Ally.

"Panqueques?" pregunto Ally sonriendo.

"Yey, PANQUEQUES!" dije emocionado.

Ally rio un poco y camino para buscar los ingredientes.

"Te ayudo Ally" dije levantándome.

Empezamos a cocinar mientras hablábamos de la nueva canción. Ya era jueves y teníamos que grabar el video hoy para subirlo a internet mañana. Terminamos de cocinar y nos sentamos a comer en la mesa.

"Entonces Ally, creo que debemos hablar con Dez para ver como será el video" dije mientras comía mis panqueques.

"Claro, cuando lleguemos a la escuela hablamos con el y Trish" dijo Ally asintiendo.

"Ya no lo vas a querer" dije mientras miraba un panqueque que estaba en su plato.

Ally sonrió y me paso su plato mientras recogía el mío y lo llevaba al fregadero.

"No se como tienes tan buen cuerpo, si comes mucho" oí decir a Ally.

Me reí entre dientes y Ally se giro ruborizada.

"Lo dije en voz alta" pregunto sonrojada Ally.

Asentí y vi como se ruborizaba mas. Me reí de nuevo y camine hacia ella.

"Tranquila Alls" dije sonriendo y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

"podría decir lo mismo de ti" dije guiñándole el ojo.

Ally se sonrojo mas y empezó a morder su cabello.

"Terminaste?" dijo rápido y recogió mi plato y lo puso en el fregadero.

Empezó a lavar los platos pero puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, yo lo hago mi princesa" susurre y luego bese su mejilla.

Oí a Ally reír y se volteo hacia mi.

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma Austy" dijo sonriéndome.

"Pero no quiero que esas suaves manos tengan que lavar mis platos" dije tomándole las manos.

"No soy una princesa Austin" dijo Ally suavemente viéndome a los ojos.

"Tu eres mi princesa Alls" dije sonriéndole.

Ella me sonrió y soltó mis manos.

"Esta bien, si quieres lávalos. Yo iré al baño" dijo Ally para luego subir las escaleras.

Sonreí y lave los platos y luego me seque las manos. Vi a Ally bajar con su mochila y en cuanto me vio sonrió.

"Vamos Austin" dijo agarrando mi mano.

Tome mis cosas y Salí con Ally. La verdad me encanta que ahora me llame Austy y me agarre la mano y me sonría sin que se sienta raro o incomodo. Llegamos a Marino High y Ally y yo seguíamos de la mano. La acompañe a su casillero y le sonreí cuando se giro a mi antes de abrirlo.

"Te veo luego Alls, iré a mi casillero" dije soltando su mano y me incline y bese su mejilla.

Camine a mi casillero y sentí a alguien atrás mío.

"Moon" oí decir a una molesta voz que reconocí como Trent.

"que quieres" dije molesto.

"Así que estas saliendo con Dawson" dijo el mirándome .

"Eso no te incumbe" dije molesto.

"Te gusta ese nerd" dijo riéndose.

"Ese nerd tiene nombre Trent" dije enojado.

"Mira Moon, con los chicos hemos visto que eres popular ahora y queremos que seas uno de nosotros" dijo mirándome con una sonrisa falsa.

"No estaré con ustedes" dije cerrando mi casillero y alejándome de el.

* * *

**Chicos lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y lamento si no les gusto el capitulo, pero es mas como un capitulo de relleno. **

**/Austin y Ally no me pertenece./**

**Ahora para explicarles, la relación entre Austin y Ally es rara ahora ya que los dos se gustan y Austin quiere estar con Ally pero ahora no los voy a ilusionar, las cosas entre ellos pueden llegar a ser algo imprevistas.**

**Diganme sus opiniones no sean timidos y si pueden lleguen a los 10 review esta vez ¿si?**

**_-xxpinkylovers_**


	13. CAPITULO 13: ACTUAR RARO Y PENSANDO

**CAPITULO 13: ACTUAR RARO Y PENSANDO**

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Caminaba a clases con Ally a mi lado pensando en lo que dijo ese tonto de Trent. Que diablos les pasa! ¿Por qué viene y me propone ser un popular? ¿Qué estará tramando? Y ¿Por qué se intereso si estoy saliendo con Ally?

"Austin" oí la dulce voz de Ally sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ah…Si" dije volteándola a ver y vi que tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Estas bien? Llevas mucho rato callado" dijo Ally viéndome preocupada.

"Si, solo estaba pensando" dije con una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

Llegamos a clase y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales. Empezó la clase y la verdad no estaba de humor para historia. La verdad no entiendo que rayos están tramando los populares.

"Austin" dijo Ally en un susurro pasándome una nota.

La abri y lei.

_Austin estas bien? Te noto muy raro_

Tome mi bolígrafo y le escribí.

**Si estoy bien Alls**

_Seguro?_

Pensé en decirle pero si el profesor se da cuenta que no estamos prestando atención castigara a Ally y a mi. La verdad no me importa ser castigado, pero Ally es una alumna con registro perfecto y no quiero que cambie eso. Así que mejor se lo cuento en otro momento.

Suspire y escribí en el papel.

**Si Ally**

Ally tomo la nota y suspiro y me volteo a ver. Mire una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, pero rápidamente oculto el papel y se giro a ver al maestro. Quiero decirle a Ally pero se preocuparía y tal vez no están tramando nada malo.

"Bien alumnos los veo mañana" Oí al profesor decir sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Estuve absorto en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo?_pense

Recogí mis cosas y me fui junto con Ally a nuestra próxima clase.

"Austin?" pregunto Ally en voz baja.

"Si All-"empecé a decir pero ella puso su mano en mi boca.

"Que pasa?" pregunto con ojos suplicantes.

Quite su mano de mi boca y sonreí.

"Nada" mentí con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y seguimos caminando juntos. Justo antes de entrar a clase Ally tomo mi mano y me hizo retroceder.

"Ven" dijo en voz baja.

La mire sorprendido y ella sonrió jalándome hacia el jardín del colegio. Cuando llegamos me soltó la mano y se puso frente a mi.

"Alls la clase" le dije.

"Eso no importa ahora " dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"No Alls, vamos" dije tomando su mano, pero ella la soltó y retrocedió.

"Austin" dijo seria.

Suspire y la mire.

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada." Dije molesto cruzándome de brazos.

"Bien" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Nos sentamos en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol por unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ally hablo.

"Lo se" dijo en voz baja.

"Que?" pregunte confundido.

Ally suspiro y me vio a los ojos.

"Te vi hablando con Trent" dijo en voz baja.

Baje la mirada y cerré los ojos.

"Austin?" dijo Ally.

Ally acaricio mi rostro y abrí mis ojos lentamente mirando a Ally.

"Esta bien, otra vez te molestaba por Dez" me pregunto Ally.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya disfrutando la calidez de su mano.

"no, esta vez no fue por Dez" dije en voz baja.

"Que te dijo" pregunto Ally acercándose mas.

"Me dijo que quería que me uniera a su grupito de idiotas" dije apartando la mirada.

"Solo eso te dijo?" pregunto Ally quitando su mano de mi rostro.

"porque?" pregunte confundido.

"Te veías muy molesto y parecía que Trent se estaba burlando de ti"

"Aja" dije intentando esquivar el tema.

"Que te dijo Trent exactamente Austin" pregunto Ally.

Me quede callado y mire al suelo.

"Que te dijo Trent exactamente Austin" pregunto de nuevo Ally.

Me quede en silencio.

"Austin" se quejo molesta Ally.

"bien, el me estaba molestando contigo y me enoje porque te dijo nerd" dijo viéndola a los ojos.

"Austy" dijo Ally sonriéndome.

Ally se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se alejo los dos estábamos sonriendo.

"Gracias por defenderme, pero muchos me dicen nerd. Ya me acostumbre" dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí y luego Ally se quedo seria.

"Ally?" pregunte.

"Austin creo que debes volverte popular" dijo ella viéndome.

"Que?!" dije atonito.

"Es lo mejor" se limito a decir Ally.

"como puede ser mejor eso" pregunte confundido.

Ally suspiro y me miro.

"si te vuelves popular puede ayudarte con tu carrera" dijo en voz baja.

"quieres que sea un 'popular'" dije sorprendido.

"no, pero si te haces mas popular…"

Suspire y tome su mano.

"si me hago mas popular puedo hacerme mas famoso" termine por Ally.

Ally asintió y bajo la mirada.

"Ally si me uno a ellos …" empecé a decir.

"Lo se" dijo en un susurro Ally.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ally se levanto.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo con la voz rota.

Levante la vista y vi como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Me levante rápido y la atraje a mi rodeándola con mis brazos por los hombros.

"Shhh" murmure acariciando su pelo.

Ally envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se recostó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos ahí por un rato hasta que Ally se aparto un poco.

"Gracias Austin"

Ally sonrió y yo la volví a abrazar.

"No hay de que cielo" dije cariñosamente.

Ally se rio y se aparto para poder verme.

"Me haces sentir pequeña" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

La solté y sonreí burlonamente.

"Ese es el chiste" dije riendo mientras la despeinaba.

"Austin" se quejo Ally.

Me empecé a reír y Ally rodo los ojos y también empezó a reír. Me acerque a Ally y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. Los dos empezamos a reír, apoye a Ally contra el árbol y seguí haciéndole cosquillas.

"Aus-Austi- tin" se quejaba Ally entre risas.

Seguí haciéndole cosquillas hasta que oímos a una voz que no deseaba oír.

"Vaya Vaya".

Voltee y vi a Trent y me di cuenta que Ally y yo estábamos demasiado cerca. Me gire y Ally se puso a mi lado.

Es ahora o nunca.

"Hola Trent"

* * *

**Hola miren talvez tarde un poco en actualizar esque estoy iniciando examenes y no me da tiempo de escribir, pero tal vez pueda publicar mañana el capitulo 14 y ahora les informo que la historia sera algo larga y que esta es solo la primera parte de la historia.**

**Si tienen preguntas u opiniones haganmelas saber Ok! ;)**

**-****_xx pinkylovers_**


	14. CAPITULO 14: NEGOCIACIONES Y PLANES

**CAPITULO 14: NEGOCIACIONES Y PLANES.**

**_Anteriormente_**

"Aus-Austi- tin" se quejaba Ally entre risas.

Seguí haciéndole cosquillas hasta que oímos a una voz que no deseaba oír.

"Vaya Vaya".

Voltee y vi a Trent y me di cuenta que Ally y yo estábamos demasiado cerca. Me gire y Ally se puso a mi lado.

Es ahora o nunca.

"Hola Trent"

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Mire a Trent y vi que estaba con los otros populares.

Cassidy, -jefa de las animadoras-, Kira Star, -la hija del dueño de Stars Records- Marco-futbolista, uno de los mejores después de Trent- y Bettany-una chica agradable y popular por ser rica-

. Trent se acerco y vio a Ally y a mi.

"Dawson, fuera de clases… eso si es nuevo" dijo divertido Trent.

Ally se encogió a mi lado y desvió la vista.

"Moon, pensaste en mi propuesta" dijo Trent cruzando los brazos viéndome serio.

Suspire y mire a Ally. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y mire a Trent.

Respire hondo y le dedique una mirada seca.

"Si, voy a ser uno de ustedes" dije serio.

Trent sonrió, pero luego miro a Ally y le dedico una mirada fría.

"Oíste nerd, el es un popular ahora" Dijo Trent dedicando una mirada fría a Ally.

"Si lo oí" dijo Ally en voz baja.

"Bueno vete Dawson" dijo Cassidy viendo a Ally con asco.

"No te querremos ver" grito Kira.

"Ya oíste" dijo en voz baja Marco. Una molesta voz baja y tranquila.

"Bien" dijo Ally alejándose de mi lado.

_Ellos que se creen, que pueden hablarle así a mi Ally._

La tome del brazo y la atraje de nuevo a mi lado. Rodee su cintura con mi brazo, abrazandola protectoramente. Respire hondo y controle mis ganas de golpear a Trent y Marco y decirle a Cassidy y Kira sus verdades. En cambio los mire fríamente.

"Ally no se ira a ninguna parte" dije fríamente y firme.

"Que?!" dijo Cassidy ofendida.

"Estas loco Moon" dijo Marco ofendido.

"no puede ser cierto" murmuro molesta Kira poniendo los ojos.

Bettany abrió los ojos sorprendida, rápidamente borro esa expresión y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

"Que dices Moon" dijo Trent molesto.

"Seré uno de ustedes pero voy a seguir con mis amigos, con Dez, Trish y sobre todo Ally" dije firmemente y apreté a Ally fuerte en la ultima parte.

"Eres un idi-" empezó Cassidy, pero Trent la callo.

"Moon, no entiendes que la mayoría de estos tontos quisieran ser un popular y tu nos condicionas para serlo." Dijo Trent calmadamente pero a la vez irritado.

Me encogí de hombros y actué como Trish cuando los dueños de los restaurantes la querían despedir. Bueno a ella no le funciona, solo espero que si funcione ahora.

"Yo ya soy popular, no los necesito para hacerme popular e incluso podría, con chicos cools y chicas cools, formar unos nuevos populares y ustedes desaparecerían. Yo no los necesito ustedes me necesitan, si no porque me están casi rogando que me una a ustedes. Así que me uno a ustedes con mis condiciones, o no seré uno de ustedes." Dije de forma firme y arrogante.

Los populares miraron a Trent y el sonrió.

"Esta bien, tu actitud ya es como la de nosotros" dijo con admiración, luego suspiro" bien puedes quedarte con tus amiguitos y tu noviesita"

Los demás populares se empezaron a quejar y el los callo.

"Vamos" dijo Trent.

Los populares se fueron y nos dejaron solos. Me gire a Ally y ella estaba en shock.

"Estas bien Alls?" le pregunte en un susurro.

Ella me miro y me golpeo el brazo.

"Eres un tonto, que tal si no hubiera funcionado." Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

"Mira yo no te voy a perder, eres mi sol y tenia que arriesgarme si quería conseguir estar con esos idiotas y estar con mis mejores amigos" dije tomándola por los hombros.

Ally sonrió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Sigues siendo un tonto, creo que por eso te quiero" dijo sonriendo.

Me incline e intente besarla, pero ella se aparto.

"Hey" me queje.

Ella rodo los ojos y sonrió.

"El día que seas mi novio podrás besarme cuanto tu quieras, pero por momento eres solo mi mejor amigo" dijo Ally riendo.

Ally dio un paso hacia atrás y yo me acerque a ella.

"Quieres ser mi novia" pregunte rápido con ojos suplicantes.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

"necesitamos mas tiempo" dijo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí y levante las manos en rendición.

"Lo intente" dije sonriéndole.

Nos reímos y le tome la mano.

"Vamos a clase" dije y como para enfatizar después de decir eso sonó el timbre.

"Soy adivino" dije con arrogancia.

Ally rodo los ojos y me sonrió.

"Lo que digas, vamos" dijo dulcemente.

Ally sonrió y fuimos juntos de la mano a clase.

**Punto de vista de Trent**

Entramos a nuestra clase oculta y me prepare para los reclamos e insultos hacia el rubio irritante. Y como siempre empezó Marco.

"No puedo creer que ese tonto nos chantajee de esa manera" dijo enojado Marco.

"Si que se cree" dijo Kira enojada acurrucándose cerca de Marco.

"Hay que admitir que se veía sexy" dijo Cassidy sonriendo.

La mire serio por su comentario fuera de lugar, ella de inmediato dejo caer la sonrisa y se aclaro la garganta.

"Digo ummm…. No debería chantajearnos así" dije enojada.

"Es comprensible son sus mejores amigos y su novia" dijo Bettany.

Bettany era muy dulce y no tenia madera de una popular pero era chica de dinero por lo que ya era popular con el simple hecho de respirar. Si no fuera por que es rica y besa bien ya me hubiera desecho de ella.

"Que Bett?" dijo molesta Cassidy.

"No creo que tenga nada de malo que siga con sus amigos" dijo Bettany intentando convencernos.

"No digas estupideces" dijo molesta Kira.

"en que nos puede afectar eso chicos" pregunto Bettany.

"en todo Bettatonta" dijo Marco.

"es cierto puede afectar nuestra reputación, nuestro nivel" dijo Kira.

"exacto, luego esos cerebritos como Dorkson**(A/N: lo leí en una historia no es mío)** pueden creer que son como nosotros" dijo indignada Cassidy.

"Basta chicos" dije callando a todos.

Todos me miraron y Bettany me sonrió ligeramente. Me acerque a ella y puse mi brazo en su cintura.

"Bettany tiene razón, son sus mejores amigos y su novia, es normal que reaccionara así" dije, solté a Bettany y mire a todos " lo justifica y tiene razón, el puede derrocarnos si quiere. Por lo que no podemos darle la oportunidad, con el nosotros seremos… imparables. Les aseguro que sus amigos no serán un problema"

"Pero de que hablas" dijo Cassidy.

"Chico estas loco" dijo Marco.

Todos empezaron a discutir de nuevo así que los tuve que hacerlos callar.

"Silencio" grite.

Todos se callaron y me miraron.

"Digo que no serán un problema porque nos encargaremos de que no sean un problema" dije con una sonrisa maligna.

"Como lo hacemos" pregunto Cassidy sonriendo.

"Así de simple o se van o los hacemos cambiar" dije sonriendo.

"Me gusta como suena eso" dijo Cassidy dándome una mirada de complicidad.

"No creo que este bien" intervino Bettany.

"Cállate Bett" dijo Kira.

"Exacto" dijo Marco poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kira.

Me voltee a Cassidy y la tome por la cintura y la bese. Solo un toque para agradecer su cooperación, siempre me ha gustado besarla a ella, a Bettany y a Kira. Me aleje después de unos segundos.

"Bueno, pongan su mejor sonrisa falsa. Ya es hora del almuerzo" dije sonriéndoles.

* * *

**Hola chicos siento la demora es que no tenia Internet y no tenia como publicar el capitulo. Gracias a todos aprecio que les guste la historia tanto. Prometo que vere como publicar los capítulos mas seguido**

**-****_pinkylovers_**


End file.
